Rise of the Disgraced
by Invader Cole
Summary: Raditz and Tarble. Both Saiyans disgraced in their own right. Wanting nothing more than to prove that they are truly great. Brought together, can these two disgraced Saiyans prove their worth? Follow Raditz and Tarble on their adventure and path they ride.
1. Farewell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, and any associated franchise. That is Akira Toriyama's product and pride. I only own the original plot idea and my headcanons on Saiyans and other things the manga never developed into.**

 **Author: Invader Cole.**

/

Tarble couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He wasn't exactly sure where it began. Actually, that was a lie; he knew exactly where it began. So what was this mysterious event?

It was the beginning of the end of him as a prince.

Tarble refused to do it; he wouldn't kill innocent people who didn't deserve it. In fact he wouldn't kill at all. It wasn't in his heart or nature. What would he even gain from this?

"Honor." Vegeta's voice reminded him. "Just about everyone in the castle knows Tarble that you're a weakling. Father wasn't happy with the results; he could have killed you. Fortunately, me and mother convinced him to give you another chance. If you want honor yourself, Tarble, you need to kill the inhabitants of Skyrim."

It seemed to simple enough to everyone except two: Tarble and Vegeta. King Vegeta. Both of them knew he didn't have the heart of a killer. Both of them knew he was a pacifist. Both of them knew he couldn't go through with this mission.

Minutes after Tarble entered one of the cities of Skyrim; he felt a chill run down his back. He turned around to see a man five feet tall. A slizy smile and black death eyes. Tarble was too stunned to move; he believed that he was going to die there. The Skyrim occupant put his hand out, Tarble said his prayers. "Hey, kid. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

Tarble had to have done this biggest mockery to the Saiyan's and House of Vegeta of all time. He made friends with Skyrimian's. It didn't stop there, no. To add insult to injury he helped free them from a corrupt king.

His fate was sealed.

/

"You ingrate!" King Vegeta punched Tarble in the face. "Son of a bitch!" He smacked his across the face. Blood oozing from the child's mouth. "I offered you a chance to prove yourself. A chance to restore your honor and this is how you repay me?!" The King punched him in the gut.

Tarble had a hard enough time breathing; he couldn't speak. Even if he could speak he would be begging for him to stop. He wasn't sorry for what he did, but he didn't want to go through this pain anymore.

"Dad! Let Tarble go! He's had enough!" Vegeta demanded; he forced himself through the guards.

King Vegeta tossed Tarble to his namesake like he was a doll. His son was unstable and not to mention stronger than him. If he continued the beating it would cause unneeded trouble. (END)

Ever since his horrible beating, Tarble refused to come out of his room; he refused to speak to anyone. All he could hear was the whispers through his door. His father, Vegeta, killed of Skyrim anyways. He worked so hard to let the people live, he became their friend and savior, and he killed them off.

What was this feeling? It burned. It swelled up inside of his stomach and started to spread. It made him clench his fist. He wanted to commit a act of violence. This was a new feeling: welcome hatred.

Things were just so different ever since. Vegeta took more missions so he couldn't be at home. He needed to take his anger out on something. Meaning he wasn't around to protect Tarble from getting picked on. Not that he was going to tell him. Vegeta would probably tell him to fight his own battle.

As the days passed on King Vegeta's anger grew and grew. He couldn't stand the thought of having a weakling like Tarble in his household. The clock was ticking; he would come down to a choice soon. Kill or banish. The former was most likely to happen. Tarble couldn't wait to die.

Hatred. His old friend came back. Why should his father have the satisfaction of killing him? Undoubtedly he would do it without a second and thought, then no care in the world afterwards. This was the man who constantly reminded him how weak and pacifist he was. If only he could turn the tables.

So why not do it?

If he could turn the tables he would have his father begging for mercy. Tarble would give it just so he could show that he was a better man than his father. Then he would truly be cursed forever. That became his new goal.

Tarble packed his necessary items from his room. He carefully snuck out the palace, sneaking past the guards, making sure not to wake a soul; he made a detour to Vegeta's room, sneaking a note to his brothers bedside. When he reached outside he walked to the docking bays. Away from the castle. Away from his family.

He didn't look back.

/

 _The air was quiet and filled with the thick smell of death, the sky tinted with black thanks not only due to the lateness of the hour but also the columns of smoke fuming from the ground. No one dared to step outside in case they may anger the tyrant that caused this. A warrior unseen in a thousand years with unmatched power and a thirst for battle._

 _King Vegeta's severed head landed on a stack of dead warriors that were foolish enough to challenge him. Most warriors coming from across the galaxy to challenge his might. Each body seemed to be significantly different in the gore sense._

 _Before that happened he had another order of business. "Don't go too far, Vegeta." He wasn't referring to the king. He meant the son. "I have plans for you."_

 _The King's son stood tall, prepared to fight for what was rightfully his. Their battle was glorious, lasting three days straight and shaking the universe to its core. In the end Raditz won with his godly might. He wasn't done with Vegeta, far from it. The prince had treated him like trash since day one and now he shall pay the price._

 _Even when Vegeta-prince of all Saiyans-begged for a warriors death Raditz didn't abide. The prince would forever live on as his slave, under his foot, cleaning his boots._

 _Raditz looked into the sparkly sky. There was still more of the universe to conquer. Even if it would take him to the end of time; he would take everyone in the galaxy down to hell._

Raditz awoke in his bed. He certainly wasn't conquering the universe. What alarmed him to wake up was the feeling of someone else's presence. His suspicion turned out to be right. The beady little eyes of Prince Vegeta was staring right at him. He would try not to show nervousness around the prince, but in this case it was inevitable. He just dreamt about overthrowing the royal family and keeping Vegeta as his personal pet. The only thing that eased his mind was that Vegeta had no way of knowing what what he dreamt.

"Are you aware that you talk in your sleep?" The prince asked him.

Raditz mentally cursed himself. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought. How much could he have said? "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that if I were my father you'd be dead." Vegeta bluntly stated.

"Vegeta, I-"

"Save it. I have more important things on my mind." Vegeta said. Unexpected to Raditz, Vegeta threw a scouter and armor on his bed. "I have a request for you, Raditz."

Raditz was drawn in. Vegeta didn't have request, well, ever. He demanded everything and got it too. "What is it?"

Vegeta presented Raditz with a note he found on his bed side. "My brother is running away. I want you to go with him. Be his bodyguard and protect him with your life."

Raditz paused for the moment. Vegeta was asking him, weakling Raditz, to guard his brother. One of the few people he cared about. Unbelievable. This was an honor that only came once in a lifetime.

"Before you accept, you should know that you'll never return to this planet. My brother running away will make him a enemy to the crown. If he should ever return he'll be killed. If you decide to follow him, then that'll apply for you as well. I can't do anything about this until I become king myself."

Raditz had a more anguish feeling. If he left he would never get to see his family again. No Bardock, no Gine, and he wouldn't be able to help Kakarot grow as a warrior. That what made him excited about becoming a big brother; he would be responsible for making a Saiyan warrior come to life. They would grow together and be unstoppable.

He only had a few upsides. He wouldn't have to deal with Turles abuse anymore. He wouldn't be a pet to Vegeta anymore either. That's when it occurred to him. Say he did protect prince Tarble and turned him into a warrior in the process. He would be well respected amongst his peers. There was even a chance he would get a promotion to high class. Best of all get his deserved respect from father.

He could live the life of paradise. Vegeta couldn't become king until he was eighteen. Twelve years would fly by no problem. It was all he needed to make Tarble into the perfect Saiyan warrior.

"I accept, my prince."

"You have my gratitude Raditz."

/

Tarble stood pressed against the walls, checking for any signs of people. He stole a attack pod. If anyone found him and started asking questions, he would be toast. He was careful to avoid being detected.

He stealthily made his way to a dead crop field. No one ever came here. Hints the dead crops. He sat his attack pod down ready to leave. He didn't even need time to sulk.

"Tarble!"

He was caught; he panicked. He slowly turned around expecting to meet his end. His heart resumed a normal pace as soon as he felt relief. He wasn't a guard or his father. It was his brother.

Next to his brother was another Saiyan he had only seen a few times before. He was easy to recognize with his long hair. Radish. No, Raditz was his name.

"You can't stop me, Vegeta." Tarble exclaimed. "I won't stay prisoner here anymore."

"I know." Vegeta landed, folding his arms. "I don't want you to suffer. If you want leave, fine. You'd be better off gone than here anyways."

Tarble couldn't say he was surprised. Curious was the appropriate word. "Then why are you here?"

"This is Raditz." Vegeta pointed to the long haired Saiyan who gave a light wave. "He'll be your bodyguard. Like it or not, he will be going with you."

Tarble shortly looked at Raditz, then back to Vegeta. He wouldn't argue about this. He accepted that his brother cared enough that he would supply him with protection.

"Your highness," Raditz bowed before Tarble. "I am loyal to you. Your wish is my command." He rose back up.

Vegeta nodded in approval. "I'm setting your coordinates for a planet called Earth. Stay there and when the time comes I'll retrieve you both."

Tarble looked around; he noticed something was missing. "Don't you have another attack pod?"

"You'll have to share. It might be a little cramped, but you'll live."

Tarble understood. He was planning on turning the sleeping gas on anyways. So cramped space wouldn't bother him, or Raditz in this case. "I'll miss you, Vegeta."

"You'll be thought of." Vegeta responded. Tarble knew it was code for, I'll miss you too. Knowing he wouldn't see his brother for a long time Tarble opened his arms and hugged his brother tight. Vegeta pushed him away as soon as he registered what happened. Tarble stumbling back abit, his cheeks red.

Raditz was beginning to feel a tad left out. He never got to say goodbye to his parents. Unless one would count the note. He held back his sigh; he couldn't look weak now.

Vegeta leaned in on Raditz to deliver the proper threat. "Raditz if anything happens to my brother, I'll skin you alive." Vegeta threatened.

No one else exchanged words after that. Raditz and Tarble squeezed into the pod. Moments later it started to lift off. Tarble stared at Vegeta through the window seal. They didn't stop staring at each other until the attack pod was out of sight.

/

The following week.

Bardock continued to limp on the streets of Planet Vegeta. Blood and misery coated on his body. Still, Bardock endured the pain as he searched for the hub. He needed to send his son, Kakarot, far away from this planet into another galaxy. Somewhere Frieza would never find him. After the betrayal of Dodoria, Bardock knew it was only a matter of time before Frieza decided to finish off the Saiyans. There wasn't much chance at stopping Frieza but he still had to try.

The low class Saiyan limped into the building-the automatic doors letting him in. Bardock leaned against the concrete walls to take a breather. At least five Saiyans told him to get into a healing chamber, but he could careless about that. There wasn't time. Bardock's gaze came to the attack pods lined against each other. Catching his breath, Bardock limped once again to a space pod. Conjuring the strength he needed-Bardock lifted the attack ball over his head.

He would've simply left if the attendant, Lemon, didn't catch him. "Well if it isn't Bardock, hero of the low class. You aren't stealing, are you?" The Saiyan placed her hands on her hip. "Because that's a crime and you know I'll tell on you."

Bardock rolled his eyes. Lemon was the infamous snitch of Planet Vegeta. A reason why she had no friends and practically worked alone. Right now he didn't have time for her tomfoolery. "That's right. I'm taking it and there's nothing you can do about it."

Lemon twisted her face. Not happy with the snarky response of the low class. "You're bullheaded. What did you get so overconfident with your power that you think you can do whatever you want? You better believe the king could still whoop your sorry ass."

"And you better believe that the king isn't interested in you." Bardock retorted. The rumor was that she snitched so much because she wanted to become the kings new wife...or another one of his whores. Bardock had triggered something in her; she looked like she was ready to fight. Even in his weakened state Bardock could beat her silly. If only there was time. "Look, report me if you want. I don't give a damn. I have better things to do then to waste another breath on you."

With that Bardock left the hub. Taking a step outside, he looked into the sky. Frieza would be arriving at any minute. At this point he wandered from Frieza and to Raditz, his oldest son. One night his son disappeared only leaving a note behind. ' _ **I'm gonna make you proud'** _ was all that was written. No indication of where he was or what he was doing. Bardock began wondering if he was that bad of a father that he caused his son to runaway? Now he may not see him again. If only he gave just a little attention to his son. Gine took it harder than he did. Raditz was her first born and she loved him with all her heart. Wherever Raditz was they both knew he wasn't dead. According to Gine and her motherly instincts.

Bardock just might have been a bad father. No, he knew that he was a bad father. Now he was going to make up for it all and be a good father for once.

Bardock opened the door to his house, immediately approached by Gine. "Bardock." Gine greeted in a worrisome tone. "What's this I hear about Frieza attacking us?" Once Bardock made his announcement at the bar the news traveled quickly. One of Gine's coworkers came to their home and told her about Bardock.

Bardock kissed his woman, but it was quick because there was no time for romance. "Gine, we have to hurry. Frieza is going to kill us all. He sent Dodoria to attack my team. Shugesh, Fasha, Borgos, and Tora...all dead. I nearly escaped myself."

Gine's mouth dropped, shocked to hear the news. "I'm...sorry Bardock." This hurt her too. Tora had been a very close family friend. Raditz even called him Uncle Tora. He was the first person to hold Kakarot after Bardock and Gine. _'Uncle Tora is pissed!'_ His words after Kakarot bit his finger. She let out a light chuckle. "So this is real? It's really happening. Bardock what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to make a final stand against Frieza. If I can't beat him we still have one hope." Bardock replied calmly. Gine's eyes motioned to the attack pod outside. Using context clues she figured Bardock's plan.

"We're sending Kakarot away aren't we?" Gine asked gloomy. Truthfully she knew the answer; she just couldn't bare the thought of losing another son. "Perhaps him and Raditz can cross paths one day."

Bardock nodded positively. "They just might. Together they could make an unstoppable force."

Twenty minutes later Bardock and Gine took Kakarot out of the incubation chamber. Bardock shouldered the pod while Gine carried a crying Kakarot; the family of three made it to a field where Bardock sat the pod down. Gine hesitated, but she reluctantly placed Kakarot inside.

The soft Saiyan cupped. "Where are we sending him?"

Bardock turned to his mate. "To a planet called Yardrat. He shouldn't have a problem surviving if he runs into trouble. The Yardrats are a weak race that relies on tricks to survive."

Gine nodded understanding that her son would be safe. Now that she thought about it Kakarot was only three. Three years in the incubation chamber should have calmed his more savage side, but just on the walk here he still showed to be fussy. Then he wasn't used to anyone outside of his family. 'He wouldn't...no I'm worrying too much. Besides there wouldn't be much point into bringing it up.'

Dismissing the possible scenario, Gine stepped to Bardock's side. Both parents placed their hands on the glass. "Kakarot...never forget us. You absolutely have to stay alive...see you around." Kakarot pressed his face against the glass as the pod began to launch.

As Kakarot's pod blasted off, Bardock placed his arm around Gine. His first job was done. There was only one thing left to do. "I'm going to stop Frieza." He said removing his arm from around Gine.

"I'm coming with you." Bardock was taken aback by Gine's declaration. "Don't look at me like that, Bardock. What kind of mate would I be if I didn't stand by you?"

Bardock nodded positively. "So it's settled."

Bardock and Gine stood together, looking into the crimson sky of Planet Vegeta. Above them was the tyrant Frieza, the most feared being in existence. They both blasted into the air, leaving their clear aura behind, preparing for the final battle of Planet Vegeta.

 _"Frieza!"_

The Saiyan duet lunged into the atmosphere. Though they were outnumbered, Bardock and Gine fought their way through a countless amount of Frieza's soldiers. Protecting each other's backs, sides, and fronts. They were perfectly in sync with the other. Almost as if someone controlled them like puppets.

Finally they halted when they reached Frieza's ship. Bardock was the first to yell out. The thirst for vengeance in his voice. "FRIEZA! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!"

After a a brief silence, Frieza himself rose from the open hatch. Sitting in his chair with his henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria, at his side.

"Listen here Frieza, we are done. You can find someone else to do your dirty work!" Bardock conjured blue energy into his left arm. All his energy going into this one attack. "Gine, join me."

Gine smiled. "Of course." Gine's charged blue energy into her right arm. The two Saiyans were parallel to each other.

"This is for everyone we killed in your name, Frieza!" Yelled Bardock.

"This is for everything you've done to our families!" Yelled Gine.

"Here! Have it!" Together the two Saiyans thrusts their arms forward, launching a combined blue ki blast.

Frieza showed no fear; he lifted his finger and charged a orange spear that expanded in size rather quickly. Soon his finger held a massive spear over his head. At this point Frieza began his maniacal laughter. Frieza launched the death ball down to the two Saiyans and their precious planet.

"No..." Gine murmured as their combined blast was engulfed in Frieza's death ball. Her life began playing through her eyes. From her birth to the time she met Bardock and Tora. Later giving birth to two children. The review of her life shut down. Forcing her view on the approaching death ball.

Frieza's attack consumed both Bardock and Gine. Frieza's laughter ringing through their ears. As their bodies burned from the outside in, Frieza's laughter faded away. They were now in a more calmer environment. Bardock realized that this had to be another vision. One he shared with Gine.

 _A young man...no two...stood side by side, facing Frieza on a alien world with a green scenery. One shorter, with gravity defying hair; the spitting image of King Vegeta. The other taller, with long spiky hair. This could only be his eldest son, Raditz._

 _Both stood in fighting stance, showing no fear to the tyrant Frieza_.

'Raditz!' Bardock thought. 'And who is this? Certainly not Prince Vegeta.' There was someone else. He was right on the tip of his tongue. 'Tarble! Together they'll fight Frieza.'

To Bardock this met a ray of hope. To Gine this met happiness.

Soon the death ball consumed them completely and burned them alive. Moments later it reached the surface of Planet Vegeta, then completely obliterated the planet.

/

Location: Earth.

Gohan looked up as he saw a meteor shooting down from the sky. The old man walked over to the crater that the meteor made only to find that it was not a meteor but a space pod. There was no need to check inside, seeing a small child already stepped out. For the time the child didn't seem to notice Gohan; he seemed more preoccupied with his own business.

"No, don't die on me now." Raditz gently patted Tarble's face. His temperature was high and he wouldn't wake up. "I have to find some type of doctor. They'll fix him...and if they don't I'll crush them."

"Excuse me, Son. Do you need some help?" Gohan finally spoke up. He could tell he was in obvious need of distress. He already sympathized them and wanted to help.

Normally, Raditz would've barked at him and tell the old fool to piss off. Now there wasn't any time for that. He played it smart. On this alien planet he would need allies. "That depends," Raditz replied with a stern look. "Do you have food and medicine?"

Gohan nodded. "All of it back at my house."

Raditz looked at him blankly for the moment. "Fine, Old Man. Just don't try anything funny." Raditz piggy backed Tarble as he followed Gohan to his home.

/

Tarble rested in bed with a warm towel over his head. Raditz by his side, on a chair with his arms folded. He was glad that the prince wouldn't die. According to Gohan he only had a small fever that he happened to pick up. If the prince had died already it would have been Raditz head. He would have brought more shame to his family than he already had. The important thing was that he was alive and here.

"Raditz..." Said Saiyan turned around to see the prince slowly waking up. Tarble moved his head around, observing his surroundings. He concluded that they had landed on Planet Earth. The question was where on Planet Earth? "Raditz what happened?"

"You caught a fever. You'll live so don't expect pity from me." Raditz scoffed. Tarble didn't give a visible or verbal reaction. His body too drained for it. Knowing the prince was going to want more information, Raditz briefed him up. "When we landed I ran into an old man named Gohan. He offered food, medicine, and shelter."

Tarble gave a weak smile. "Well that's nice of a total stranger."

Raditz didn't respond. Yes, it was nice, but he learned that you couldn't just be nice to anyone. Still he was grateful for what Gohan was doing for them. The old man was more than he seemed. Earlier Raditz had checked his power level. It was higher than his owns. He Gohan could maybe the old man could spar later on.

Speak of the devil. Gohan walked through the door with hot tea in his hands. The old man's eyes lit up seeing Tarble awake. "Glad to see you're okay, Son. Since you're both awake, maybe you should tell me your names. After all you will be staying with me for awhile."

"My name is Raditz." Raditz frowned. "Disgraced son of Bardock and Gine."

Tarble followed. "My name is Tarble." His smile turned into a frown. "Disgraced Prince of Saiyans."

/

A/N: First chapter of Rise of the Disgraced. If you're curious about Tarble and Raditz's age, Tarble is four and Raditz is six. Yes this story about the adventures of Tarble and Raditz. Things are going to be fairly different with their presence. Tell me your thoughts.

Story inspired by "The Lost Prince" by Shadowblade217 and "Raditz, an Earthly Warrior" by Kakarotssj3. If you haven't read those stories yet, check them out! They are really good.


	2. Welcome to Earth

"Boys, breakfast!"

At Gohan's call, the two Saiyans out the house to fill their stomachs. They found that Gohan prepared them fried fish. Raditz thought it was a strange meal to have in the morning, but there was no complaining. When he purged planets he would end up having to eat the inhabitants at times. It may have seemed disgusting to sum, but you do what you can to survive.

Raditz ate down to the bone. Making sure not to leave any flesh untouched. "More," Raditz demanded.

Gohan was taken aback on how quickly the boy ate. He gazed over to Tarble who, unlike Raditz, was taking his time. Slowly picking off each piece and savoring the taste. With Raditz he wondering if the young boy was even tasting the food at all.

Gohan prepared and slide another plate over to Raditz. His curiosity made him observe the young Saiyan eat. It was so barbaric; he had only seen animals eat they way he had. "How could you do that?"

Raditz raised an eyebrow to what Gohan meant. Using the context clues he concluded he was talking about his large appetite. "Oh yes. We Saiyans have much higher metabolisms. In fact I'm not even full yet." Raditz threw his plate to Gohan who had just barely caught it. "I demand more!"

Gohan crossed his eyes; he stood firm and tall, not giving in to the boys demands. "You listen here, young man. I'm going to make something clear to you. I'm not your slave. If you want something you ask nicely."

Raditz scoffed. Who did this human think he was? Saiyans were superior and they serve no one. 'Not a slave. Pah, you might as well be.' Raditz stared Gohan down. Neither side backing down.

Gohan would have continued this battle of mentality, if only he didn't know there was another child present. One who (hopefully) had better manners than Raditz. Gohan looked to Tarble who had finished his plate and simply staring off into space. "Are you hungry for more, Son?" Him being a Saiyan, he shouldn't be full already according to Raditz.

"I'm fine." Tarble said.

"You're lying." Raditz accused, looking over to his fellow Saiyan. Tarble looked over to Raditz as if he was wrong. "Don't give me that look. You are a Saiyan, this meal doesn't even qualify as an appetizer."

"I said I'm fine." Tarble lied through his teeth. The truth was that he was too shy to ask for me and didn't want to be a bother to Gohan. The old man needed to eat something for himself, not waste his resources on them.

His shyness to demand for more food didn't sit well with Raditz. He was considering taking a more forceful approach. Gohan however could see passed what Raditz saw. The old man walked up, bent down, and handed a plate to Tarble.

Tarble denied the plate, pushing it away. "I can't."

But Gohan insisted that he ate something. "Look, Son. I want you to eat and stay healthy. Your appetite doesn't bother me none."

"There's really no limit?"

"I'm your grandpa, Son. My job is to take care of you."

Tarble felt that it was kinda...odd that Gohan said he was his grandpa. He barely even knew the man. But somehow it felt nice. He never knew his real grandfather. His father always told him he had a heart attack when he learned of his new grandsons power level. Though Tarble always believed that was a lie. Despite all that, Gohan wasn't blood and he was using a word that only associated with family. The Saiyan shrugged it off, concluding that humans were weird.

Tarble took the plate, secretly happy that Gohan cared enough to offer him more. Gohan smiled as the boy took the plate and started eating.

There was only one other person. One who who wasn't pleased in the least bit. "Well congratulations," Raditz started taking a stand. "your little heartwarming moment has disgusted me." Gohan sighed. Raditz was such a vulgar boy, how was he ever going to get through to him? No child was like this. There had to be something troubling him. "So, Gohan. If you refuse to serve me my next fill, I'll be going hunting. Don't wait up."

Raditz made his way off, into the woods alone. Gohan thought about stopping him, but Raditz would be too stubborn to listen and Gohan didn't want to use force. So he just let the child go. Hoping he would be alright.

"So, Tarble, you've been in that space magiger for about a week. I think you're over do for rainbox." Gohan told the younger Saiyan.

Rainbox? Tarble smelled both his armpits and he certainly did smell bad. Which led him to the conclusion that Gohan met a shower. 'What a odd way to say shower. Why not just say shower? Humans are such odd people. ' Tarble wondered how different their culture was. He would have to get used to it whether he liked it or not. "A...rainbox sounds good."

"Good." Gohan nodded. "Why don't you grab some towels from the house and we'll be on our way."

"Yes sir," With a smile on the boys face, Tarble ran into the house. Gohan legitimately seemed like a nice person. Raditz warned him that he shouldn't trust the old man so easily, but it was hard not to. Gohan had been nothing but good to them. Raditz was just being stubborn and bullheaded; he displayed that not long ago.

Tarble grabbed two towels from the table, that suspiciously had a bulge under it. The moment he removed the towels there was a shiny orange ball, with four stars on it. Tarble found himself entranced with the artifact. 'It's so pretty...and shiny.' Tarble reached his hands out to hold the ball-even if he shouldn't be-it would only be for a second.

His eyes shined parallel to the ball in his hands.

"Find everything okay?"

Startled, Tarble dropped the ball, turned to Gohan in panic and guilt. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to touch it." Tarble quickly picked the ball up and placed it back to its proper spot. The young Saiyan couldn't bare to face Gohan who could have been undoubtedly mad. There was only one thing he could do in this type of situations.

Tarble pounced himself onto the bed; he bent his neck down. Not bothering to look Gohan in the eye he said, "I'm ready for my punishment."

Gohan scratched his head in confusion. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Son." He was hoping Tarble was pulling some kind of joke-except he wasn't. This kid was dead serious. Who hurt this boy? He was only four at the most.

Tarble was mostly astonished that he wasn't going to get punished for this. Was Gohan only leading him to a false sense of security? Possibly. Tarble stepped off the bed, picked the towels up-making sure to look from the corner of his eye in cased Gohan tried anything. Surprisingly he didn't.

"Should we go?" Gohan asked.

"Mhm," Tarble said nervously.

/

"Holy shit..."

Gohan's suspicions turned out to be right. Watching Tarble drop butt naked he got the most untasteful, sickening of sights. Gohan fell quiet, the sound of the stream being the only ambience in the room. The boys torso and stomach were a mess. Scars and cuts crisscrossed over, hardly fading bruises marred his chest and ribs, the entirety of his skin a myraid of different colors and shades of purple and black and red. Bandages were placed haphazardly, now peeling off from the water, and the Saiyan was shifting uncomfortably, hissing in the area where a long cut was sliced across his abdomen.

"Alright, Son..." Gohan half-wished that he dIdn't see what he was seeing. Tarble seemed so small and fragile in the water; his eyes mixed with distrust and fear. Leading Gohan to believe that Tarble didn't have good experiences with his body. "You need to get into some cold water...good thing we are by a river, huh?" The old man tried to joke.

Tarble cringed his teeth, slowly stepping away from Gohan. "Wait...I can take a...rainbox by myself. Please..." He begged.

Gohan sighed. "Tarble, trust me. I'm not gonna do anything bad to you." Gohan grabbed Tarble by the neck and slowly placed him in the water. As Tarble sunk into the water; he noticed his cuts and bruises hurt less. "There, is that better?" Tarble nodded positively. "Good. Now stay there, some cold water will do you some good."

Tarble didn't even bother to ask where Gohan was going. Instead he thought about how embarrassing it was to have someone other than himself see that. Gohan probably thought he was some kind of freak now.

Half a hour later Gohan returned. Tarble had already bathed has much as he should and wrapped a towel around himself. Gladly, Gohan brought fresh clothes, bandages and a...tool of some sorts.

"Gohan, what's that?" Tarble asked-eyeing the odd tool. Whatever it was he had never seen anything like it on Vegeta or any other planet he had been to.

"This is an instrument. You don't have instruments on Vegeta?" Gohan raised a brow asking.

Tarble scratched his head. "Never heard of one of those a day in my life." Well, he was only four and there was a lot of things he hadn't heard of.

"I'll tell you all about them. First, we need to get these bandages on you, and then some clothes."

Gohan carefully wrapped the bandages around Tarble's body. Making sure not to leave a scar uncovered or untreated. Next, Tarble dressed himself in the clothes Gohan provided. They were only slightly too big, but he didn't want to complain, and they would work just fine.

"Now can you tell me about about instruments, Gohan?"

"Of course I can. You see, Tarble, instruments have all kinds of names. For example the one I have in my hands is called a ukulele. Instruments-like this ukulele-create music." Gohan strummed the strings on the ukulele, creating a pleasant tone that soothed his and Tarble's hears. "I haven't played in years, but you can have it if you like." Gohan handed Tarble the instrument. Said Saiyan looked at the instrument in awe. "You should right something-you should write a song."

"I song?" Tarble raised a brow.

Gohan chuckled a bit. "It's like playing a instrument, but with your mouth." Gohan pointed a finger to his mouth.

"Oh," Tarble didn't know how to feel. No one had ever bothered sparing him a gift before, not even on his day of birth. Him being the "runt" Vegeta was given the attention on his birthday. Even if he never wanted to attend. "...Thank you...Gohan."

"Don't mention it-oh!" Tarble tackled Gohan with a hug. He was only stunned for a moment, but he embraced the hug the Saiyan gave him. He felt like he had just heard his trust. Tarble released Gohan after about a minute of hugging. "Tarble could I ask you a favor?"

"Mhm," Tarble nodded.

"What are Raditz favorite hobbies?"

Tarble placed a finger on his lip; he didn't know Raditz too well. In fact all he did know about him was that he was a Saiyan and he liked fighting. "Raditz likes fighting and training and eating."

/

Raditz returned to Gohan's house later that afternoon. He was licking his lips after having one of the most delightful meals. When he arrived a few yards away, he found Gohan was waiting for him.

"What is it that you want, old man?" Raditz asked, crossing him arms.

"Nothing," Gohan tossed his cane away, then stepped into a fighting stance. "I was just wondering if you were willing to spar?"

Raditz eyes widened at Gohan's offer. The old man was more than he seemed. "You want to spar with me? Go ahead. I'll warn you that there's no guarantee that you'll come out alive."

"Try me." Gohan dared.

"Gladly," Raditz spirited towards Gohan with his right fist pulled back. He thrust his right first forward only for Gohan to block it. Raditz followed up a left swing that Gohan grabbed easily. Gohan tossed him a few meters over. Raditz spiraled in the air before he landed gracefully on his feet. 'He's not bad. For an old timer that is.'

Raditz dashed forward, Gohan stayed in place. Raditz threw punches faster than the eye could see, that Gohan still blocked effortlessly. Having his upper body on guard, Raditz took the advantage and swift his leg under Gohan's, causing the man to trip to the ground. Once he reached a ninety degree angel, Raditz elbowed him the chest. Causing him to hit the ground.

"Ah! That should teach to mess with-uh?"

Gohan got back to his feet and retook his fighting stance. "Come on Raditz. What were they teaching you on Vegeta?"

Raditz growled; he conjured a ball of energy in his hands, then thrust it forward. Gohan eyed it, once it reached the appropriate distance he pushed his palms forward, holding the energy in his tracks. Moments later he pushed the energy into the air. The next moment, by pure reflex alone, he blocked Raditz elbow that would have hit his left cheek. Raditz put himself into danger by bringing himself so close. Gohan took the opportunity and punched Raditz in the abdomen.

Raditz fell to his knees in pain. He was giving it all he had. Surely Gohan must have been worn out too.

"Done already, Son? I thought I would have to try harder than that."

Dammit he wasn't even trying! Raditz looked up to Gohan, panting and speechless. The old man had the same kind look in his eye when he offered Raditz a hand up. Raditz was hesitant at first, but he had to admit that Gohan had proven himself a warrior. Without further argument Raditz took Gohan's hand that helped him up.

Gohan placed his other palm over Raditz hand. "You know, Raditz? You have a lot of potential and there's a lot I can teach you." Gohan looked at Raditz expressionless look. "If you'll let me."

Raditz cracked a smile. "Old timer I wouldn't have it any other way."

/

Later that night.

Tarble was strumming his ukulele on the side of the house. He would master this contraption eventually, but for now he was far from it. He looked up, seeing Raditz coming from around the corner.

"Hey, Raditz. Time for training already?" Tarble asked.

"No," Raditz bluntly answered. "I've been meaning to ask you something. Why did you runaway?" Tarble gave Raditz a neutral look. The weaker Saiyan turned from him and back to his ukulele. "Don't ignore! I asked you a question. Why would you leave? You were a prince. If you wanted, you could have anything you wanted."

"Because I'm not like other Saiyans!" Tarble barked, surprising Raditz. Tarble took a deep breath before taking a sigh. "I'm weak...useless on my own. My father always told me I was a defect in the genes. I never wanted to kill and fight, so I was treated like an abomination for it. They even nicknamed me Tarble the screw up. It was so miserable there and I had to get away."

Raditz felt that he created an awkward sense in the air. He didn't expect to hear a tragic backstory. What was this that he was feeling? Empathy. This was such a odd and strange feeling. "I guess I could relate." Raditz admitted, shocking Tarble. "My life isn't perfect either you know. I live everyday trying to impress a man who probably doesn't even notice I exist. To add insult to injury his brother treats me like trash."

Seconds later Tarble and Raditz locked eyes with each other. At that moment they saw past the person on the outside. Now they saw someone whom they could have a mutual respect for.

"So how about that training?" Raditz bargained.

"Let's." Tarble positively nodded.

/

One year later.

Even when Raditz blew out the final candle, he wore a scowl. Gohan forced him to celebrate the day of his birth; which happened to be a big thing on Earth. On Vegeta only royalty got their birthday celebrated. Gohan and Tarble both got amusement out of seeing the birthday boy looking like a small spoiled child who didn't get what he wanted this year.

"So Raditz, what did you wish for?" Tarble asked him.

Raditz opened his mouth only for Gohan to cut him off. "Nuh-uh-uh. Don't tell anyone your wish or it won't come true."

Raditz thought that to be balderdash. 'Earthling's have such odd customs.' For the sake of Gohan he wouldn't tell, but he would always know what was on his mind. 'I wish to make my father proud one day.'

With that, Raditz scooted out the table and made his way outside. Tarble notice that he didn't even bother to cut the cake. 'He must have forgot.' Tarble took it upon himself to grab to cake and take it to Raditz. "Raditz, you forgot something."

Just as Raditz turned around, Tarble tripped on a loose floorboard. The cake somersaulted in the air before finally landing directly into Raditz face. Tarble stood back up to see Raditz quite unamused. Even then, he couldn't help but break out into laughter and Gohan followed.

"I hate both of you." Raditz grumbled.

/

Later that night Raditz and Gohan had since retired to bed. Tarble remained awake;he sat on top of the roof. His favorite place of the house. It had been a year and he learned to play the ukulele. Today he finally had a song of his own.

I strummed his ukulele and began his song. " I think Earth is a pretty gre-at place. That's saying something, 'cause I've been through outer space. I think it suits me, it's just my style. I think I'm gonna stay a little while. I think that strangers are just friends you haven't met.  
I'm blasting monsters and I never break a sweat.  
I'm really thinking I could call this place home!"

/

A/N: And here is chapter two. I had some fun with this one. For those of you wondering why I had Tarble sing and play the ukulele. It was to give him a sense of freedom, something that made him feel special.

 **Reviews:**

 **pokeballs654: And so begins a grand adventure of these two Saiyans! I love it, keep it up!**

I'm glad you love it! And I'm happy that you were my first reviewer.

 **HeroMadero: Great Great GREAT story! I absolutly LOVE this! You did a great job on character development, and polish in general. The dialouge is also pleasing to the eye. Please update soon! My only suggestion is to shorten the chapter a bit. 4 thousand words is too much for one chapter. Maybe about 1,500 to 2,500 words a chapter? Keep up the great work!**

The praise is highly appreciated. To your concern for the amount of words I use. I'm don't want to rush events and I want everything to seem like it happened for a reason. I know most viewers like long chapters, so I try to keep my word count from 4K-7K.


	3. Beware of the Full Moon

Raditz ducked as the boy in front of him threw another punch to his head. "Missed me again, Tarble." Raditz told as he sent a kick at Tarble. Tarble put his arms up, blocking the attack, then evading afterwards. "Come on Tarble, you can't block and evade forever. This is why it's no fun training with you."

Gaining some fighting spirit, Tarble took a fighting stance. 'I'm not losing today.' With a yell, he kicked off the floor and charged in.

Tarble threw five blows that Raditz easily countered. Raditz punched him in the nose once he got the opening. Tarble fell to the ground; Raditz placed his foot on his back. The older Saiyan chuckled. "Your attempt was futile. Honestly Tarble, I've had more fun swatting a fly."

Tarble began to push himself back up despite the foot on his back. "I...can't...lose!" And then Tarble's eyes busted wide. With a burst of power he forced Raditz off of him. "Haa...!"

Raditz pressed his hand on the ground, pushing himself over to his feet. Tarble jumped to his face and delivered five blows. Raditz found himself in a daze before he snapped out of it; he aimed his elbow to Tarble's face, that the latter caught. Raditz smirked as he used his free hand to grab Tarble's tail.

Instantly, Tarble felt like his whole body gave out on him and fell to the floor. Helpless to do anything else. "I believe we are done here." Raditz released his tail.

After Tarble regained some energy and raised back up into Tarble's face. "Not fair! You cheated!"

"No, I saw a opening and I took it. It's not my fault that you keep your tail wide open." Raditz replied. He learned from first hand experience that you should never leave your tail uncurled. It was a easy way to get it chopped off (thankfully that never happened) and could weaken you completely if you weren't trained.

Tarble curled his tail, snorting. Raditz had a point, if he kept his tail uncurled he would be screwed. Maybe if they knew tail training there wouldn't be a problem. "Let's train our tails."

"What?"

"Let's do it." Tarble urged with his fist in the air. He was very serious and determined. "We could accomplish something not many low class have. Think about it. Don't you want to be a elite when you return." Raditz stared at him blankly like he was talking to himself. "Please," Tarble begged, cupping his hands.

It was something Raditz had always wanted to do, but he planned on getting farther along in their training. After they had perfect control over their tails they would go for controlling their Oozaru form next. It's not like they had to rush. "No, Tarble. You aren't ready and neither am I." Raditz nodded. Clear disappoint shown on his fellow Saiyans face. "If you think I'm going to fall for those puppy dog eyes you're wrong. Anyways, I'm going hunting. Meanwhile I want you to continue training, you've been a real slacker lately."

"Umm...Raditz?" Tarble quietly tried to get his attention, Raditz gave him a quick glance. "When are we gonna start the tail training?" Raditz stopped mid flight and looked at him with a deathly glare. Tarble kept looking at Raditz hoping a positive response would come out. That wasn't the case.

"How about this? We can start the tail training when I'm good and ready or when you beat me in a fight." Raditz smirked devilishly at Tarble for a moment, before he blasted to the sky once more. Tarble knew that he had the option of being either patient or surpassing Raditz. He never measured Raditz's level of power, but he couldn't have been that far off...right? At least had a chance to start the training earlier than Raditz wanted.

/

After spending so quite a few years on Planet Earth, Tarble had come out of his mini depression. It was a funny thought, but he saw Raditz and Gohan like the family he never had. He was happy again. Somehow today had been different. Thinking about the tail training reminded of him about his father. Who hadn't thought about in a long time.

'Why aren't you here?!' He asked his father in his mind. 'Why couldn't you have been patient with me?!'

 _"Only two?"_

 _"Get out of my sight!"_

 _"Your fault they died."_

 _"Defect in the genes."_

 _"YOU'RE DISGRACE!"_

"I'm a disgrace..." Tarble muttered to himself; his hands shaking and quivering. He bit his lip, then suddenly, he screamed. "Screw you, father! I'll show you, I'll show everyone!"

Little to his knowledge Raditz was watching from a distance, standing on a tree branch. Seeing Tarble's display in anger occurred something to Raditz. If he wanted to turn this Saiyan into a warrior, he needed to cut him down to the basics.

"Tarble," Raditz jumped from the tree, then walked over to the Saiyan. He could see the blush of embarrassment on his face. "I've decided to change our agreement under one condition."

Tarble's face lit up like the sun. Raditz was normally a stubborn person so this was rare. "I'll do it. You name it." He was so ready to get stronger he would do anything.

"You have to kill."

Except that. His face fell from sunshine to a graveyard. He wasn't a killer. Anyone that knew him knew that. He saw dead bodies before and it disgusted him. Blood, organs, and the smell of burning flesh. It made him turn pale and sick to his stomach.

"Raditz I-"

"I don't want to hear it. If you can't kill then you're wasting my time."

Raditz may have sounded cruel but he had a goal to accomplish. Whether Tarble liked it or not he was a Saiyan. Killing is in his blood.

/

Later on that night, Tarble sat on the roof, playing his ukulele. Raditz ordered him to kill or no tail training at all. Basically the choice was the life of the innocent or his own personal gain. Now that he thought about it Raditz never said it had to be a person. It could be something as simple as a bunny. That wouldn't be so bad. The thing probably wouldn't even know it was killed. Raditz would have to accept that.

Knowing what he could do, Tarble put his worries behind him. He could enjoy tonight's scenery. Crickets were cricketing, wind howled, and the moon was full. What?!

Something him and Raditz realized sometime after arriving on this planet was that Earth had a monthly moon cycle. They had to take precaution. So they made sure to sleep early everyday just so they could get into the routine. If they had trouble sleeping Gohan would give them the old frying pan.

For all this time they followed this rule without a problem. Until now.

A faint heartbeat grew, and grew until it replaced the howling wind. Breathing became intense, so much that he nearly forgot how to do it. Around this time his body began expanding in size-exploding in major growth with a coat of thick fur following behind-breaking his clothes into pieces. Tarble still had a candle lit memory of who he was. When those blood red eyes brightened that candle was destroyed and he lost himself. He wasn't Tarble the Disgraced Prince anymore-he was Tarble the Destroyer. To embrace his form that had been suppressed for so long he howled at the moon, pounding his chest in excitement.

With his transformation complete the ape ran through the wilderness to feed it's thirst...for blood. His giant paws leaving footprints wherever he stepped. The giant monster looked down to see a family of birds in a tree. Without a second thought he lifted the tree as easily as one would lift silverware, bite down, gobbling the tree bark and the birds along with it. A lizard tried to slip out of his mouth but he quickly slurp that back in. His hunger and thirst still wasn't satisfied! He needed something bigger...and better! He would kill whatever he had to to satisfy his needs.

"Saturday Crush!"

A radiating purple beam burned the back of his head. The monster turned around to see Raditz-who he had no memory of. This wasn't Raditz his guardian, partner, and friend. This was Raditz the next serving.

"Damn you, Tarble!" Raditz cursed him. He expected the Saturday Crush-his new attack- to deal more damage. Tarble however was too strong-stronger than him in this form. "Even AFTER we made it clear that we don't transform under ANY circumstances. You play the fool."

Tarble's rampage awoken the residence: Raditz and Gohan. They both knew that could only be one thing. Quickly dressing themselves they went to investigate and soon enough they found Tarble like this. Raditz landed next to Gohan.

"You should go back in, Old Man. I can handle this." Raditz told him.

"No, you can't. I won't leave Tarble when he needs me the most." Gohan replied. "Together we can put a stop to him." Gohan never saw this beast first hand. Now he knew those stories Raditz told weren't exaggerated. Hard to believe the boy he cared for, for four years became a monster. "Raditz, you use air attacks and I'll attack from below."

Raditz didn't say a word, only flying into the air, following Gohan's orders. Raditz distracted the Saiyan; taunting him in whatever way he can. "Hey, big ugly! Looks like you had an eye for talent. Too bad you lost it!" Raditz stuck his tongue out causing the creature to swing his gigantic fist towards him. Raditz narrowly dodged it. 'I'm going to have to be more careful.'

On Gohan's side the old martial artist charged a special energy wave. "Kamehameha!" Unfortunately for him his attack only scorched the beast chest. The beast slowly turned to Gohan with death in its eye.

"GGGGRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"

To ape charged towards Gohan. It was odd, but to an observer it seemed Gohan hop scotch backwards to avoid the beast large paws. Raditz took the opening and struck the beast in his jaw. Despite the vast difference in power that seemed to deal some damage. Seeing his attack become successful made the Saiyan become cocky.

"Surprised? Don't be, I'm Raditz."

At his most vulnerable moment the ape grabbed Raditz with his large paw. Raditz attempted and failed to free himself. From his point of view all he could see was the canine teeth coming his way. He was ready for anything, but not death! His life wasn't complete.

Gohan couldn't let his grandson die. Deciding to risk it all, he ran up the beast foot to his leg as quick as air, charging a kamehameha wave. Once he reached the beast neck; he jumped into the air and fired his beam. "HA!" The wave fired into the beast nostrils. Causing him to sniffle and agitate him enough to loosen his grip on Raditz. Raditz took his opening and escaped the beast claws. Gohan smiled; he gracefully landed on a tree branch and maneuvered his way down from there.

Once his feet touched the ground it became obvious he was getting tired. "Another kamehameha wave and I'll be down for the count."

"GGGGRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"

The beast made its way to Gohan once more. Not taking the beast head on Gohan performed acrobatic flips to avoid the beast huge paws. Suddenly, his old age caught up with him and his back cracked. Instantly he fell on his back unable to move. The beast...it was coming. He could hear its footsteps on the ground. Was this really how it all was supposed to end. "Tarble if you're in there please stop this madness." The beast came closer without the slightest bit of hesitation. It seemed Tarble truly became a slave to the beast.

"NO!"

Raditz crashed into the beast back, energy blast first. A loud scorching noise echoed as the beast howled in pain. Frustrated the beast pulled its arm back and swatted Raditz like a fly. The Saiyan was blown through the grounds and the trees. Finally halting when his backside hit the rock; he tried lifting himself up. Unfortunately his body gave out on him and he passed out on the ground.

Raditz had succeeded in something. Gohan helped too. Together they wore the great ape down enough that he started falling on his back. Why was this so unfortunate? The beast was falling right on top of Gohan.

If there's one thing Gohan learned in his life: It's not how you die. It's how you lived. Training with Master Roshi and making a good friend in the Ox King; he became a well known Martial Artist. Just when it seemed he was waiting for the clock to run out, two boys entered his life from the skies. One was a cinnamon roll and the other was a stray dog. They gave him something to live for again. He believed that he showed Tarble a world beyond what he knew. Possibly broke Raditz down into being a little more empathetic. Did he fail in life? Time will tell when the boys he raised decide what type of person they'll be.

 **THUM!**

/

The next morning was the aftermath of the battle. Raditz woke up at midday, his body still in pain from last nights battle. His eyes widened remembering the events of last night. "Gohan...Tarble..." His head was still dazy, even when he lifted himself up he could barely walk on a straight path. Observing the area, he could literal giant paw marks on the ground, a good chunk of the wilderness destroyed. There was no sign of wildlife. They most likely ran as far away from here as possible.

"Tarble! Gohan!" Raditz limped over to the huge print in the ground. There he found Tarble-who seemed good and alive-lying on top of Gohan's crushed body. There wasn't a chance in hell that he was alive.

Feeling a presence over him Tarble awoke, the sun shining in his eyes. A shadow hovered over him. "Raditz," He said. Last night was such a huge blur with tiny pieces. Moments of Gohan flashed before his eyes. "Gohan..." He whispered. A smell flew into his nose. A smell that was too familiar. Shaking his head, looking down; he saw it. His grandfather's body crushed, bloody on the ground.

It was all was all coming back to him. Last night...he was careless and faced the full moon. That's when the huge blur occurred. He became a slave to the beast. "No...no..." Tears started streaking from his eyes. "I'm sorry Gohan!"

Tarble felt a hand touch his shoulder; he looked up to see Raditz with a mourning look. "There's no use, we can't bring him back. The best we can do is give him the Saiyan salute and give him a proper burial."

"I won't do the Saiyan salute." Tarble said with a bitter look. "But I'll do the burial." Tarble took the man's life, the only person to believe in him. He couldn't take it back. Giving him a burial was the best he could do.

/

Five years later.

Bulma flew down a mountain road, pushing her customized TURBO car far beyond the normal limits of its model. A quick check of her Dragon Radar showed that she was still five kilometers away for her destination. At the end of her destination would be the Dragon Ball. One of seven mythical orbs that when gathered together, grant you any wish. Hard to believe she found the first one in her basement.

She thought about what she could wish for. Maybe the perfect boyfriend? He could be a prince, a strong one, a really strong one. Though she was rich and beautiful; she could have any man she wanted. She had a better idea. A lifetime supply of strawberries.

She was so busy thinking about what she could wish for, she didn't notice the small boy carrying a large fish across the road until it was too late.

 **WHACK!**

She hit the poor unsuspecting kid, sending him and his fish flying. It was safe to say that at this moment Bulma was having a panic attack. 'Oh Kami! I just killed a kid! What am I going to do? What am I going to tell his parents?' Bulma took a deep breath. 'Bulma, it's okay. You're in the middle of nowhere and nobody will ever have to...is he moving?'

He in fact was. Bulma sighed in relief that she never actually killed anyone. Still, it seemed odd that the kid brushed himself off like it was nothing.

He looked up to Bulma. Their eyes meeting for the first time. "Excuse me miss, are you okay?"

'I should be asking you that.' Bulma mentally replied. Flattered that he cared enough to ask, Bulma chuckled a bit. She walked over to the kid with her hand out. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? You took that hit like it was normal."

"I'm fine." Tarble replied. Bulma took the moment to observe the woman's body from up to down. She was so pretty. She smelled like a fresh waterfall.

Bulma noticed how the kid stared at her. Again she was flattered. Out here in the wilderness this kid probably never saw a girl in his life. She was more than happy to be his first. "Aww, I see the way you look at me." Tarble stepped back; his face blushing red. "Don't worry, I think you're kinda cute too."

Embarrassed, Tarble had to change the subject. That's when it caught his eyes. Tarble ran over to the ground and picked up a orange orb. "You have one of these too. My grandpa had one just like it."

"You have one!" Is what Bulma heard and repeated in a excited manner. Tarble nodded positively, but couldn't help but feel like he made a mistake. "Well don't be a stranger, kid. Show me the way."

Tarble was skeptical at first, but this woman didn't seem dangerous. Her death mobile was a different story. "Alright, so what's your name anyway?"

"Bulma."

Tarble couldn't help but crack a laugh. "That's what I call my underwear."

Bulma gave him a brief middle finger. "Screw you kid! Since we are laughed at names, what's yours?"

Tarble lowered his laughing to chuckling level. "It's Tarble." Like he already knew, Bulma couldn't think of anything. It only made since. You would have to know his brother if you wanted to get the pun.

Bulma huffed in defeat. "Can we just get to the Dragon Ball now?"

"Of course, Bulma. Follow me to my house."

The next second Bulma felt the wind rush past her. Looking down the road she found that it wasn't the wind, but Tarble flying, yes flying, down the road. 'The damn things I'll do for a Dragon Ball.' "Wait up!" Bulma chased him down the road.

She eventually caught up with up, catching her breath when she did. She found that the kid was happily waiting for her at the door. "You ready?" He asked. Bulma was getting a bad feeling, but she nodded positively. Tarble opened the door and said, "Raditz, I'm back. And I caught a human."

"What?!" Bulma screamed. Screw it, she would get the Dragon Ball some other time. She turned around and bolted away. In her mind she was already halfway to her car, but in reality she didn't get any farther than Tarble's hand let her. It took her a ten seconds to come to reality. "Please don't hurt me. I'm begging you."

Tarble looked at her in confusion. Giving her a look as if she was weird.

"Of all the humans you could have caught, it had to be a whiny one."

Bulma looked over to this new voice. Her eyes alone showed that she found this one quite the hunk. He was noticeably taller than Tarble and his hair reached his back. His muscles were so big and his jaw line was to die for. She had already entered a fantasy where it was just the two of them, alone. Without Tarble.

Raditz took a look at Bulma from up and down. For a boy in teenhood he did find her quite attractive. If Tarble weren't around he would probably show her some entertainment and Kami this was the perfect place to do it. But nobody would come all the way out here for no reason.

"Congratulations on catching the human, Tarble. So what is it that you want, woman?"

Bulma snapped out of her daze, then took her Dragon Ball from Tarble's hands. "This. It's called a Dragon Ball. Tarble told me that you have one."

Curious. Raditz decided to drag this out. There was something special about these balls. "What's so special about these Dragon Balls?"

"You see, there's a total of seven Dragon Balls, each with a different amount of stars on them. Legend says that once you gather all seven, the mighty dragon Shenron appears. He will grant you any wish you want." Bulma explained catching Raditz and Tarble's interest.

Any wish; he could have it all. Immortality, popularity, and most important of all: Gohan. Raditz did like the sound of that. "Even I have to admit that does sound really cool. Just a couple of more questions. One, how do you plan on finding them all? Two, what do you plan on wishing for?"

"Answering your questions in order: With my Dragon Radar of course. I built it myself." Bulma proudly showed him and Tarble her creation. "As for what I plan on wishing for...well," She wasn't going to tell him his original wish. That would be too embarrassing. "I'm going to wish for a lifetime supply of strawberries." To seal the deal, she threw in another bargain. "If you let me have the ball, I'll let you two come with. I need some bodyguards after all."

Being a bodyguard to Tarble was already his job. Another one wouldn't be an issue. Tarble could mostly take care of himself anyway. "What do you say, Tarble? Are you up for an adventure?"

Tarble didn't have to think much on it. There was nothing but bad memories here anyway; he wanted to leave. He also wanted to keep his grandpa's Dragon Ball safe. It was one of his prized possessions. "Adventure is my middle name. Let's go get our wish."

/

 **5-22-5-18-25 23-9-19-8 25-15-21 13-1-11-5 5-17-21-1-12-19 1 2-1-4 20-9-13-5**

/

^ At the beginning of each Saga there's a encrypted message, that are minor hints to what I have planned. Let's see if you can decipher it.

I originally wanted to upload this yesterday, but I became too worn out and decided to expand the chapter so Bulma could appear. Also, I would like to point out that Tarble is acting a bit silly. I've done this purposely to give him a personality. We have little to go off of in canon and I wanted more than that typical 'good guy'. Don't worry, he will still have moments where he's meant to be taken seriously.

On to the review and response:

 **Guest**  
 **Great story it has a kind of more original plot then most. I hope you show more of what happens to kakarot!**

Thank you. I do plan on doing a special about Kakarot once we reach the Saiyan Saga.

 **JollyPayton**

 **Hey that was Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Outro Song! You sly dog, you!**

 **This was a great chapter and hopefully nothing happens to Gohan. Please! I want Tarble to have his grandpa.**

I'm honestly surprised I'm not the only Star Vs The Forces of Evil fan that's also a fan of Dragonball. Then again there are MLP fans who are also DB fans. You and one other person wanted me to keep Gohan alive, but it was either now or later. I tossed a coin and it was now.

 **Toaneo07 Ver2.0**

 **i like, sooo what happened with Goku?**

There's no Goku in this story, though that was the original plan. (I know you're talking about Kakarot. In chapter one Bardock sent him to Yardrat.)

 **pokeball645**

 **Does the quest for the Dragon Balls begin in the next chapter or something?**

Tada!

 **Zelma**

 **I can't believe it! I love Raditz and Tarble and for a long time I was hoping something like this. Thank you so much for share and please go ahead.**  
 **PS:Sorry if my english isn't the best n_nU**

My goal is to at least reach the end of the Namek Saga. To take it further beyond it'll be BoG/RoF. Also, your English isn't bad from what I can see.

 **XxTerroKing23xX**

 **Normally I really don't check stories that focus around Toriyama's newer content out as I would like to, but I'm glad I happened to see read yours. "Rise of the Disgrace" does a wonderful job mixing satire and paced plot development, integrating the original story with what the Author has retconned, which honestly makes me want to endorse this story.**

 **It's made in an innovative format and brings more depth into characters- as opposed to their one-dimensional caricature organization of Saiyans like Raditz, Baddack, and [Prince]Vegeta focusing on questionable things like pride that really doesn't serve much purpose (especially after their race has neared Extinction). Especially found myself laughing at the bits with Raditz's personal aspiration being that he wants to bring his father familial acceptance and fatherly pride, and how quickly you've established the man's regret of not having been more open with his son. Quite realistic and believable, you might even say.**

 **I've enjoyed your first chapter and I honestly found myself jealous of having not come up with this idea myself. My own story/project- "Abandoned Memories" -has sort of been trying to settle itself into this kind of route, in terms of writing style, but so far I find it too oversaturated with words and slow in terms of pacing. I envy how condensedly packed you can deliver your own message, but I believe that the project would improve over time.**

 **If you're interested in checking out my story, I should give you a quick synopsis of what it's about, but just imagine that the reasons for why Vegeta Sr. became king and the period of time in between the original series timeline and the "Original" Super Saiyan of the legend was lost in time after a calamity, and my story explores that. In addition to solving plot holes that have plagued the series, I'm interested in addressing philosophical questions and determining what in life ought/can be considered the valuable things one should strive for. Additionally, I must grant you a fair warning in my story being filled with original characters, but it all has to do with the ancestors Goku, Vegeta [and even Bulma], and it will bring in some of the cast from canon at times.**

 **Who knows, you might enjoy my story just as I've found myself surprised and grateful for taking the time for yours.**

 **-XxTerroKing23xX**

Thank you so much for the praise. I happy that you decided to check out "Rise of the Disgraced", even if it was against your better judgment. I love to hear that I'm not rushing things (even though I kinda want to). I promise, I'll binge through most your story tonight. The premise sounds interesting.


	4. The Journey Begins

The next morning Bulma awoke and looked out the window to see Raditz doing a series of push ups. 'Shirtless.' She mentally added. 'He really is amazing.' Shifting her eyes she discovered the harry tail on his back. If it was authentic or not was up to question. She wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't, him and Tarble had lived in the woods alone for years and could have adapted to the life style. It wouldn't shock her if it were real either. Their king was a furry after all. Anything was possible in this crazy world.

'I wonder what the other one is doing?' She thought as she walked into the bathroom to take her morning shower.

Thirty minutes later she received her answer at the dinner table. Her, Raditz, and Tarble sat around eating some eggs that Tarble found and cooked.

"Mmm." Raditz moaned in satisfaction at Tarble's cooking. He made sure not to leave a piece left. "As always Tarble your cooking ceases to amaze me." The Saiyan finished licking his fingers.

"So you know how to cook?" Bulma asked placing her face on her hands. "That's actually pretty talented for a thirteen year old."

Tarble blushed, placing his hands firmly on his hips. "Oh don't flatter me, human. It was just a talent I picked up, nothing special. You're just lucky that pterodactyl wasn't willing to put up a fight."

Bulma suddenly gagged while eating her meal. Covering her mouth, she ran over to the trashcan and vomited all over. Next, she lifted her face from the trashcan. "What did you use?!" She screamed, feeling so sick that she could cry.

Tarble placed his right hand on the back of his head. "Pterodactyle eggs like I always do. Why? If you didn't like it I could have always found you something else."

"Her weak human stomach probably can't take it." Raditz commented, still filling his mouth.

"There was a fetus in them, you idiots!" She screamed and gagged once more. "A freaking fetus!"

Raditz and Tarble exchanged a gaze before cracking in laughter. "Silly human." Tarble giggled. "The fetus has the most nutritious part of the egg."

Raditz rested his face on his hand, getting a nostalgic feeling. "Ah, reminds me of mothers home cooking. Funny story, one time she actually-"

"For the love of Kami do not finish that sentence!" Bulma screamed. "What are you two anyway? If you aren't human, then what, aliens?"

"By your human standards, yes." Tarble gleefully answered. "To us Saiyans you would be aliens...I guess."

Bulma blinked blankly a couple of times. She definitely wasn't expecting her hunch to be correct. 'That's just great. Of everyone else in the world I get stuck with two aliens. Guess that would explain the tails, if anything.' The question was what were they doing here? As a scientist in the making she had to know. "If you are really alien then why are you here? Did you come to invade our planet or is this research business?"

Tarble opened his mouth to answer, but Raditz stood and cut him off. "The exact details on why we are here is none of your business, woman. But if it will put your little brain to rest I can tell you that we are only using this planet as a occupation. We have no desire to conquer." Raditz told her with a hint of empathetic. Though something in his mind clicked. Telling him to make this Earth woman know her place. "If we wanted to conquer this planet we would send a baby. Hell he could have it done in a few years tops."

A vein popped over Bulma's head. This man, Saiyan, or whatever the hell he was, was really jerking her nerves. Thinking he was superior because he came from a race that MAY be stronger than the humans. She wasn't one to take humiliation. Not like this. "I'll have both of you know that humans aren't as weak and defenseless as you think we are. Give us some prep time and me and my dad could find ways to beat you."

Raditz folded his arms taking the challenge of the bold woman. He knew that humans could be powerful. Gohan was living proof of that until him untimely demise. Keep in mind that Gohan was close to his death bed and he would never be able to hold his own against even the lowest class of Saiyans. "And just what makes you think that, woman?" He actually found himself quite intrigued.

"My father is a highly respected genius and I'm not far behind. Capsule Corporation, we work with transportation and weaponry, and anything else left untouched by science." Bulma said proudly. "We are the richest and smartest people on the planet."

"What, do want a medal?" Raditz said in response.

"Ugh," Bulma wanted to blow her top off. After that long heart felt speech that's all he had to say! "Screw this." The Capsule Corp heiress charged towards the door. "I need some time to cool off."

When she was halfway out the door Tarble called to her. "Wait, human, where are you going?"

"None of your business." She closed the door behind only to poke her head back in seconds later. "And my name is Bulma!" Finally she slammed the door behind her.

"That was over dramatic." Raditz commented earning a glare from Tarble. "What?"

"That was rude, Raditz. This human, Bulma-is willing to be our friend and you drove her away." He scolded.

"I seriously doubt she's leaving, Tarble. Who would leave their whole house behind?" He said opening his arms like a horizon.

"I don't care! I've only had two other friends in my life. One is dead and the other is being a jerk." Tarble barked, gripping his fist. "I'm going to find Bulma and you better apologize when we return."

With that Tarble was out the door leaving Raditz to his thoughts. 'Apologize? Bitch please.' He didn't know what Tarble was getting so worked up about. He didn't consider Bulma as a friend nor comrade. Making friends on this planet would be a mistake. Their stay here isn't supposed to be permanent. Gohan was...different. That being said, he began to wonder if Tarble knew that or not.

"Time to start some training."

/

"Bulma, wait!"

Tarble flew over to Bulma who was marching away at a great paste. When the Saiyan landed next to her she turned her head away and pretended he wasn't there.

"I'm sorry for what Raditz said. He's just not a people person."

"Is that supposed to excuse him for being a racist?"

"What?! No." Tarble tried to gather his words together. Raditz certainly wasn't racist, even if he spoke like it. That was just how he was. How could he get Bulma to understand that? Taking a breath, he sighed. "Gohan. Age 749."

Bulma stopped marching and finally faced Tarble. "What?" She questioned.

"That was the day my-and Raditz- Grandfather died. His name was Gohan." Tarble said looking to the ground. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but Gohan was Raditz mentor; he looked up to him. He was human like you Bulma." He looked up to see Bulma was fascinated. "So when he died...Raditz just wasn't the same."

'Raditz lost someone important to him.' Bulma thought he was a irredeemable asshole that needed to be knocked down a notch. Now she saw his reasoning. She had lost someone important to her to; her best friend. 'Tights...'

"I'll give him another chance, but don't think I'm going to let him walk all over me." Bulma announced. "I'm still Bulma Briefs, future worlds greatest scientist."

"Hehe," Tarble smiled kicking his foot back and forth. "Bulma...do you think we could be friends?"

Bulma was half shocked by his question before she took a smile of joy. "Of course, kid."

"Yee." Tarble commented.

"You two look cute." A voice behind them caused them to turn around. Expecting a tall person they had their eyes up. "Down here." They looked down to see a turtle. Yes a talking turtle.

"Is that a talking turtle or did I hit my head?" Bulma asked shaking her pointed finger.

As an animal lover Tarble stepped up to the talking turtle. "Hi little guy, are you lost?"

"I am thanks for asking." Said the turtle. Bulma's eyes twitched as she watched Tarble have a casual conversation with a turtle. "My name is Turtle. A hare challenged me to a race. I won in the end, but now I'm stuck on shore with no way back home."

"We'll help you." Tarble volunteered. Unnoticed by him or Turtle was Bulma's spine taking a leap. "I'll carry you on my back." As soon as Tarble lifted Turtle, Tarble commented. "Boy, you're heavy."

"Hold on!" Bulma marched in front of Tarble. "It's good you're being nice and all, but we don't have time to help a Turtle. We are looking for Dragon Balls."

Tarble frowned knowing Bulma was right. He wasn't fair to put his plans before hers. "Oh, you want Dragon Balls. My master has one of those I believe."

"Oh alright." Said Bulma with her objective on top of her mind. "If we are leaving someone better go and get Raditz, along with my capsule house."

/

"Where are we going?" Raditz asked flying by Bulma's vehicle.

"We are helping Turtle get back to his home." Tarble answered running beside him with Turtle on his back. It was hard for him to get up due to Turtle's weight, so he had to put everything he had in his little legs.

Raditz looked over to Bulma with a glare. Like she had more clear before; she wasn't taking his shit. "Don't look at that way. We are only going because his master has a Dragon Ball."

Raditz looked away into thought. This Turtle reminded him of someone Gohan told him about. He couldn't remember the name but it was right on the tip of his tongue. Apparently he thought Gohan everything he knew.

"STOP!"

Looking forward to see a giant orange bear with a mohawk and samurai armor. The beast also had a sword. Bulma pulled the breaks on her car, but it was too late. She had already swerved into a tree, permanently damaging her car.

Raditz looked over to see if the woman was alright. When she climbed out of her vehicle he turned his complete attention towards the bear. "Do tell. Just who the hell are you?"

The bear raised his sword. "Who I am is unimportant."

"That was a rhetorical question. I don't care who you are." Raditz laughed. "The scouter didn't even pick up your energy. You're nobody special."

The bear growled at the arrogant child. "Give me the turtle and nobody gets hurt."

"How about no." Raditz smirked.

"Then die!" The bear charged forward, swinging his sword downwards to Raditz. The sidestepped, avoiding the attack. Raditz followed with a punch to the face that was unexpectedly blocked by the bears sword.

"You do have some skill." Raditz commented. The bear blocked Raditz following ten kicks and punches until his sword gave out on him.

"Oshi...no." He said watching his sword fall to pieces. "I've had you for years. Rest in piece old friend."

Raditz didn't know what the bear was mumbling about and frankly he didn't care. "Time to finish this: Saturday Crush!" A purple wave shot from his right hand sending the bear through many trees. "Let's get moving."

/

Some time later the four arrived at the shore.

"Thank you so much, Tarble." Turtle said. "If you wait here, I'll go get my master and he will reward you."

"Okay, take your time." Tarble waved as Turtle went into the sea.

While Turtle was gone Bulma confronted Raditz and something she was curious on since his fight with the bear. "So, Raditz. Would you mind explaining what you did back there? You know with the bear?"

"What's it to you?" He asked.

"I'm a scientist. It's my job to learn about the unknown." Bulma said.

"Hm." Was Raditz response. Turtle wouldn't be back for awhile, so he had some time to kill. "It's called energy manipulation. It's not hard to learn. I'm positive even a human like yourself could master it."

"So how exactly do you get this energy?"

"You have to summon it from your core. Like I said it isn't hard. Saiyan children use it to fly before they are even seven." Raditz recalled his days of learning to fly. He was what you would call a late bloomer, so Bardock took it into his own hands and literally dropped him off a cliff. Like magic Raditz learned to fly before he even touched the ground. He mentally laughed remembering the beating his mother gave Bardock for it. "I wouldn't mind teaching you if you wanted."

"That would be great!" Bulma could see what this could do for the future. With the right equipment and knowledge she could machines that puts the humans on par with any alien. Then nobody (Raditz) would think of the humans being weak.

Soon the presence of a old man became known; he rode on top of Turtle. Using their context clues the three came to the conclusion that this was Turtle's master.

"Who are you, Old Man?" Raditz asked.

"Me? My name's Muten Roshi. Also known as the Turtle Hermit." Roshi raised both his brows when he noticed Raditz mouth gaping open. "...What?"

"You're Master Roshi. THE Master Roshi." Raditz said; hid heart moving faster than his mind could process. "My masters master. Sir," Raditz kneel down on one knee. "it would be a honor if you could train me."

Tarble and Bulma shared surprised expressions. Bulma hadn't known Raditz for too long and even she was surprised by this sudden chivalry. Tarble had never seen Raditz shown this type of respect to anyone, not even Gohan. This was as rare as seeing a unicorn.

"At ease, soldier." Roshi laughed, not taking this seriously. "I take it that you and that young man over there are those Saiyans Gohan found."

"You knew Gohan?" Tarble asked.

Raditz quickly turned to Tarble with a scowl. "Of course he did. Did you never listen to Gohan's stories. This man is the strongest on Earth."

"Hold on!" Bulma cut in, poking her finger on Raditz's chest. "Not long ago you were talking about how humans are weak and now you're praising one."

"Compared to the average Saiyan you **are** weak. That doesn't mean you can't be useful." Making himself clear he turned back to Roshi. Ignoring the pout that Bulma was giving off.

Roshi stroked his beard. "So how has Gohan been? We haven't spoken in quite a while." He questioned.

Raditz looked over to Tarble who shared the same grief. Whenever they thought of his death and how it happened they grieved at the same time. "I regret to tell you that...he died."

"That's a shame." Roshi said still stroking his beard with a saddened tone. "Here I was thinking that I would kick the bucket before he did." Gohan was his prized pupil. "So what was this about training? If you young lads want it I'll teach you everything I know."

"It would be an honor, but I have promised both Bulma and Tarble that I would join them on the quest for the Dragon Balls." Raditz politely told him.

"That reminds me." Bulma had been so entranced on Raditz new attitude that she almost forgot. "You wouldn't happen to have a Dragon Ball. Would you old man?"

Roshi grabbed the amulet from around his neck that happened to be a Dragon Ball. "This old thing. You can have it." Bulma attempted to grab it, then Roshi pulled it away. "Only if I can get a little..." A naughty smirk came across his face. "flash."

Tarble gritted his teeth and gripped his face. "Hey you old pervert, Bulma isn't some sex object!" He was ready to defend his friends dignity when ready.

Even Raditz was appalled by Roshi's demands. "Honestly Roshi. There must be some other deal we can make."

"Please, boys." Bulma smiled grabbing the bottom of her shirt. "I don't mind showing off a little skin." She gracefully lifted up her shirt.

Being on a island alone for so many years, Roshi hadn't seen a woman's developed body in a long time. Blood came rushing out his nose like there was no tomorrow.

As Bulma was showing off, Raditz whispered into Tarble's ear. "She's aware she's not wearing a bra, right?" Tarble whispered back. "Just don't say anything." Raditz nodded agreeing it was for the best.

"Here's your Dragon Ball young lady. You earned it." Roshi said rubbing the blood off his nose.

"Thanks old man." Bulma winked, putting the Dragon Ball away for safe keeping.

"Good luck out there, you three." Roshi wished them. "Raditz, Tarble, you two better come back for more training. Ya' hear?"

Raditz respectfully nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Neither will I." Tarble confidently said.

Roshi watched as the three left into the horizon. I believed seeing these three here today was fate. 'Soon it'll be time to leave the Earth into the hands of the next generation.'

/

 **A/N** : That's chapter four folks. Chapter five should be out this weekend.

 **Review and Response:**

 **Toaneo07 Ver.2.0**  
 **but what i asked is goku/kakarroto is be a bad or good person?...wait, no, actually is he be a ally or a enemy**

Thinking about that question makes me sad.


	5. Heat

It was late at night and everyone was sound asleep save Raditz who was meditating on the roof. We he said that he would be worthy of the title elite he meant it. Raditz was possibly going to even surpass his father one day, then he would take over the Saiyan empire himself.

He developed a strict meditating schedule. To control your transformed state you had to be at peace with your mind. No low class, not even his father, could control their transformed state; he truly believed that he could do it. If Bardock could invent the blutz waves technique then he could control Oozaru. He was his father's son after all.

At that moment a spark of anger boiled inside of him. He was fifteen now and Vegeta would come to retrieve them in three years time. He angered him so much because he wasn't progressing as fast as he should be. This planet had kindergarten gravity. If he wanted to increase his strength he would have to find a way to increase his strength ten fold.

Raditz was in the middle of one of his meditation sessions when he heard glass break. 'This can't be good.' A look of anger came on his face when he jumped to the ground. He raised his eyebrow to see someone had broken a window to get inside the capsule house. 'If we're dealing with thieves they are certainly novice. Too bad for them they chose the wrong house to rod.'

Raditz walked into the house to investigate; he came to find Bulma's bedroom door was open with the lights on. His eyes widened and he ran into the bedroom thinking the human could be in trouble.

He worries were eased when he found that Tarble had already taken care of the problem. Raditz looked to Bulma who was pretty shaken up. "What happened?"

"What does it look like?" Bulma snapped at him. "These three goons tried to rob and kill me. Thankfully, Tarble rushed in here and took them out."

Raditz turned to his comrade with a proud smile. "Great job, Tarble. I didn't think you had it in you." Raditz looked down at the three goons beneath Tarble's feet. First there was was the small blueish imp; next a dog in a ninja outfit; the other was a beautiful female that was around Bulma's age. They were a odd and funny trio. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't end all of your lives." Hearing they all had a possible death sentence the frog in their throat came into action. "Well, I'm waiting."

Raditz was a Saiyan and had no problem killing when he wanted to; he would have remorse for it either. At times like this the small fire of humanity in him burned out. Which is why Tarble was quick to defend the trio of crooks. "No, Raditz. They were beaten and learned their lesson."

Raditz glanced down to the soft Saiyan. "What are you saying, Tarble?"

"We don't have to-no we shouldn't kill them. I was taught they everybody deserves a second chance." Tarble responded.

Raditz stared at Tarble for moments to pass until he responded to Tarble's idiocy. "You realize that they would've killed Bulma? So you're telling me that even murderers deserve another chance."

Tarble looked over to Bulma and thought about a scenario if they did kill her. "But they didn't, and you're no better than they are. You killed hundreds in the name of Planet Vegeta." Raditz looked like he was ready to attack Tarble instead of the three intruders. "You got your chance, Raditz. Let them have theirs."

Raditz looked at Tarble cross eyed after hearing his former sentence. "My chance? You have to be joking. Either that or you're delusional. In three years when we return home I'll go back to being the ruthless warrior I was."

Bulma had followed the argument between these two easy to follow until Tarble spoke of being a killer. They were keeping things from her. From what little she knew about Saiyans they were a race that loved a good fight. So what if someone was weaker than them? From what she got from Raditz Saiyans looked down on people who were weaker than them. Did they look down on them enough to kill them? From what Raditz was willing to do just now that was the obvious answer.

Guess that raised the question about Tarble. He was a Saiyan too and he was the sweetest kid she had met; she needed more answers.

Bulma stood by Tarble's side, ready to defend this trio of crooks with her friend. "Raditz I know they are no good criminals, but let them live. I doubt they'll attack me again if you or Tarble are here. I doubt they'll try to hurt anyone else after what they experienced, right?"

It took the female, named Mai, to be the spokesman for the trio. "Yes, please. We promise we won't bother you again." That was if Emperor Pilaf agreed to it, but she wasn't going to say that much.

Raditz looked down at the three once again. They were obviously incompetent. He would play Tarble's game of mercy, but if this ever came back to bite them he would know who to blame. "Get out of my sight."

Pilaf and Shu were quick to run away. Mai followed them close behind until she remembered the item in her pocket; she trailed back and pulled out a jewel. "Here." She placed the jewel in Raditz hand. At this moment Raditz caught a good sniff of her scent. Not that she smelled great. She didn't exactly smell like grease and oil, but with her outfit that could have been her profession. Something about her scent was just so...devine.

Raditz released Mai's hand and took a step back to concentrate. "So...see ya'." Mai ran off to catch up with her colleagues.

Raditz stood still like a statue. He didn't even blink. "Are you okay, Raditz?" Tarble asked him.

Coming back into reality, Raditz swiped Tarble out of his way. "I'm fine." He sniffed and whipped his nose. Something was wrong with him. He couldn't go back to training. Not like this. "I'm going to bed. Don't bother me." Raditz closed the door behind him and went to retire for the night.

"What's his problem?" Bulma asked.

Tarble already had his suspension, but it was too soon to tell. It could possibly be anything. "It's possible allergies acting up. We shouldn't worry ourselves about it. Well, goodnight Bulma."

"Wait!" She grabbed Tarble by the wrist before he could get away. "I'm too shaken up to go to sleep now. Couldn't you stay here and-I dunno, talk?"

"Uh..." Tarble hesitated; he was so broken that he feared advancing in relationships. At the same time he didn't want to hurt Bulma's feelings. "...Sure."

/

For the life of him Raditz couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He was never liked this before. For some reason he couldn't get the image of that woman out of his head. Damn he didn't even get her name. But couldn't forget her image.

Long hair, wide eyes, blue-greyish eyes, such wide hips. He imagined her as the type that loved to fight, would kill without hesitation. Yes he needed a fighter. Every Saiyan did. Every night they could engage in physical activity.

Hearing giggles outside the door Raditz quickly tossed the blankets over himself. Fearing he would be caught in his taboo act. A minute past and nobody was coming out, so he returned to his physical activity. Where was he? Oh yes. That woman.

Once he relieved himself there was only one thing on his mind. 'Mine.'

/

 **A few days later.**

"Hey, kid...I'm starving." Oolong whined while rubbing his stomach. He looked at Tarble expecting him to fix the problem. Bulma-who was in the capsule house-didn't want to be anywhere around him. "Can't we take a break and eat?"

"Well..." Trailed Tarble into his thoughts. Oolong hadn't tried anything suspicious. Maybe he was a good person at heart. If that was the case he was glad he convinced Raditz not to eat him.

Raditz scouter went off and in a few seconds he locked onto a battle power. No sooner had he picked up the battle power dust began picking up. "Tarble, get ready. We will be having company pretty soon."

Tarble looked to the distance and could see the dust cloud forming. Said dust cloud got so close that a silhouette was formed. It approached them at rapid speed and some sort of vehicle. Before Oolong could run for it, it was too late.

The new arrival had a attire different from the normal fighter; his attire seemed to contain a variety of different colors. He had long wavy hair that rivaled Raditz.

Next to him was a blue cat-his partner. This accomplice caught Oolong's eyes believing he recognized him from somewhere.

"I am Yamcha." The bandit said with a confident smirk towards his victims. "I am the master of the lands you're trespassing on."

"It's my land too!" The cat grinned, floating in the air away from Yamcha.

"Don't cry, I won't hurt you." Yamcha continued, raising his arm and extending his hands out. "Give me your capsules, food, and money. Then I'll let you pass through my lands in peace."

Now Oolong's brain began to tick, his memories began flooding back; he began connecting dots and he remembered. "You're Puar!" He yelled out, pointing his finger. "We went to shapeshifting school together. Remember." Oolong expected Puar to spare them since they went way back.

Puar had the opposite reaction. "And I remember you, you no good pig!" He yelled with a blush of fire on his face. "You picked on me everyday. You stole my lunch money, made me eat dirt, and replaced my litter with cement."

In response to hearing about his partners sad past, Yamcha turned to the pig making a chill run down his back. The desert bandit snickered. "Well, looks like the tables have turned. Tell me, would you like to be roasted or fried?"

Shaking in fear, Oolong coward to the one person that would help him. "Tarble, buddy, pal, you gotta help me out here."

Tarble responded with a negative nod. "Oolong you were a bully. If you know me, you would know that I hate bullying." The soft Saiyan gripped his fist.

Hearing that Tarble-his only ally of the group-wouldn't protect him, Oolong truly feared for his life. "Please, kid. I'll do anything, you name it."

"Will you apologize to Puar?"

"Yes, I swear on my life."

Tarble was still skeptical, but he would force Oolong to apologize if he had to. He was prepared to help the pig out. So Raditz snarky comment wasn't needed. "Go ahead, Tarble. Make yourself useful."

Tarble stood prospectively in front of Oolong. "That's enough." Though he stood tall and confident, Yamcha was seeing a kid that didn't know what he was getting into. He robbed children and their mother's before. Some tried to protect their mother and failed. This one wasn't any different.

"Out of my way, kid. If I'm going to fight anybody it'll be your friend over there." He said looking over to Raditz.

"You take on me?" Raditz laughed hysterically. "You're a weakling. I wouldn't even acknowledge you if the situation didn't call for it."

Yamcha slowly reached for his sword sheathed. "Is that a challenge?"

"No, in fact I wouldn't even call you a warm-up." Raditz exclaimed, still remaining stoic.

"Your funeral!" Yamcha unsheathed his sword, letting his anger get the best of him. He charged towards the teenage boy; he raised his sword up and swung it down when he was over Raditz's head. He expected Raditz to be screaming in pain right about now, but his sword was blocked by a unknown force.

The bandit looked down to see his sword was being blocked by a incredibly long pole. The wielder was no other than Tarble himself. "Your fight is with me."

The forces colliding with each other forced Yamcha back five feet. Seeing the pole's power Yamcha immediately recognized it. "The Power Pole. Only one man could have given that to you. Unless you stole it."

Angered at being accused of being a thief Tarble got defensive and barked. "I didn't steal it. My Grandpa Gohan gave this to me."

As a child, Yamcha had heard stories of the great Master Gohan. None of them include grandchildren, but he wasn't questioning it. "I knew of him. An priceless artifact like that doesn't belong to someone like you. Give it to me or I'll take it by force."

"No way, screw you! This was one of his treasured possessions and I'm not letting a thief like you take it. Power Pole extend!" The magical pole extended to twenty feet and jabbed Yamcha in the face five times before coming back to its original size.

Yamcha was on the ground, bleeding out his mouth. "Damn...kid. You'll pay for that." The bandit lifted himself from off the ground.

Parallel to each other, Yamcha and Tarble let out a battle cry as they charged at each other. They met midway and clashed their weapons. Yamcha jabbed Tarble in the eye, the Saiyan immediately tumbled back; Yamcha took the opening to cut Tarble's chest open. The latter's reflexes took over and narrowly dodged the sword. Once the Saiyans sight returned, he used his pole as leverage and kicked Yamcha in the face two times over. Yamcha growled as he tumbled back from pain. Once he regained concentration him and Tarble locked eyes.

"Oh yeah, my boy Tarble got this in the bag!" Oolong cheered, throwing his fist into the air.

Defensive, Puar exclaimed to the pig. "Don't be so sure. Yamcha's tougher than he looks, you big bully."

Tarble lunged at Yamcha. As the Saiyan prepared for an attack, Yamcha leaned back and prepared his signature technique.

"Wold Fang Fist!" He shouted as he rushed towards the Saiyan at blinding speed; he began assaulting the Saiyan with a fury of kicks and punches so fast Tarble couldn't see them coming. Soon he sent Tarble flying across the desert. "How do you like that, Chump? That was my legendary Wolf Fang Fist."

Angered, Raditz lost his cool. When his Saiyan comrade rose from the sand he scolded him. "Tarble get your shit together. This isn't a spar, this is a battle of life and death." He looked like a pitiful disgrace losing to a weakling like Yamcha. He trained him better than this.

Tarble heard Raditz words even from the distance he was. He was right, this was a real fight. The problem was that he had never been in a real fight. 'What are you thinking, Tarble, that's not an excuse.' This bandit threatened to take his Grandfather's prized possession, his pride! If he couldn't protect that pride then he had no business calling himself Gohan's grandson.

Tarble pushed himself back up, then charged at Yamcha with a battle cry. When he reached striking distance Yamcha attempted to cut the Saiyan, Tarble countered by blocking with his Power Pole. Using his height as a advantage, Tarble headbutted Yamcha in the gut. 'Now I take advantage of your lack of scouter.'

Saliva dripped from Yamcha's mouth-mixed with a bit of blood from earlier. Yamcha looked around to give the Saiyan payback. From the corner of his eye he saw a elbow coming his way. Unfortunately he was too slow to do anything about and was forcefully knocked to the ground.

"Yamcha!" Puar screamed, running to his best friend. He pressed his paws on his face waiting for a pulse. "You killed him!"

"No I didn't." Tarble said. "He's just out cold."

Right on cue Yamcha moaned, then woke up from the powerful blow. He looked around to find his surroundings. It didn't take long to remember how he got here. "Y-You beat me." He noted, holding his head. "I shouldn't have expected any less from the grandson of Gohan."

Tarble boldly stared at him to make sure he wasn't going to pull some sort of trick.

"You may pass through my lands. I won't bother you ever again. Let's go, Puar." Yamcha began to walk away with Puar by his side. Oolong was celebrating Tarble's victory while Raditz nonchalantly leaned on a pillar.

"Yamcha wait." Tarble called. The bandit half turned around, somewhat interested in what he had to say. "You're right. My grandfather taught me...and Raditz a lot of things. One of things he taught me was that everybody deserved a chance." Yamcha was even more curious on where the kid was getting at. "Join us, Yamcha. Join us on our quest for the seven magic Dragon Balls."

Yamcha was almost speechless. "Come on, kid. I'm better off here in the desert where I belong."

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

Yamcha's eyes popped in shock. "What are, kidnapping me?"

Tarble cracked a smile. "Yeah...I guess you could say that."

/

 **A/N:** _**Probably my favorite chapter so far. Yamcha joined them different than he did in canon and I'm planning on having him keep his sword. I always thought Swordsman Yamcha had some potential-so I'm going with it.**_


	6. Rivals and Friendship

Raditz, Tarble, Bulma, Oolong, and their two new companions: Yamcha and Puar, were in Oolong's RV sitting on the couch. Oolong brought out the first aid kit and patched up Tarble and Yamcha. Soon after Tarble made him live through his promise and apologize to Puar. Knowing he didn't have much choice, Oolong did. Even though Puar was bitter in the beginning; he accepted his apology. Oolong had to admit that it felt good.

"So what is it these...Dragon Balls do anyway?" Yamcha asked wanting to learn about the nature of these magical orbs.

Just as Bulma opened her mouth, Yamcha's anxiety went up like crazy. "Well, if you gather all seven of them together, you get one wish from the dragon named Shenron."

'Any wish-uh.' Yamcha thought. If there was anything he wanted more in the world it was to get over his fear of girls. For a second he thought of taking the balls for himself, but he remembered that these were his comrades-friends now and he didn't have to steal from them.

Oolong was already daydreaming about his free wish. This was a once in a lifetime chance; he could have fame, money, power, or women. "So what are we going to wish for?" Oolong asked, thirsty for the wish already.

"Correction. What I'm going to wish for." Oolong gave Bulma a skeptical look as if she was wrong. "What? I started this journey and I'm going to wish for a lifetime supply of strawberries or the perfect boyfriend."

'So she's single.' Yamcha thought; he could have been under the impression that she and Raditz were together.

"To be fair, Woman. If it weren't for me or Tarble it would be safe to say you'd be dead before now." Raditz cut in earnings a disdain look from Bulma. It was true. It she somehow managed to get away from the predators; she could have ended up as a slave to Oolong. "It's only fair that we also get our say in the wish."

"Uhh...what about me?" Oolong asked, hoping Raditz would cut him in on the slice.

Raditz simply scoffed. "You're still new, Oolong. What you want barely matters, if anything."

"So, what should we wish for?" Tarble asked believing it should be solved now.

Raditz was silent for a few moments; he didn't want to reveal what he had planned out of risk of sounding emotional. He had thrown away his immortality idea. It wouldn't have done him any good at his level. There was only one thing he wanted. "How about resurrecting a dead man?"

Just like that Tarble knew who Raditz meant and a wave of guilt washed over him. Bulma would have been infuriated at Raditz if she didn't connect the dots herself.

"I'm sorry, Raditz. I should have told you this earlier, but, once someone has been dead for more than a year, you can't bring them back." Bulma said. She, Puar, and Oolong were startled by the sound of a banging door. They looked over to see Tarble had run off. 'Oh no.'

"What's the matter with him?" Yamcha asked.

Bulma looked towards Raditz who sat there like he didn't even care. "Raditz...are you kidding me?"

He glanced towards her. "What?"

"Your friends is hurting and you aren't going to comfort him." Bulma knew Saiyans were supposed to be all macho, but this was ridiculous.

"He's a Saiyan; he'll get over it. Emotions are just a weakness leaving the body; he'll learn move through the moods one day." Raditz debated. As far as he was concerned Tarble learned slower than other Saiyans.

"No, he isn't." Bulma responded back. "He might be a Saiyan by blood, but I know humanity when I see it." Bulma was so caught up in the argument she didn't even hear Oolong's and Yamcha's question about what a Saiyan was. "You even have a little humanity yourself. You love Tarble just like you loved your grandfather. Admit it."

Why would Tarble tell her that? Raditz stressed. He wasn't about to let this human get the best of him. "What do you know? Love is just a chemical reaction that compels us to breed. What you call a heart is nothing but a organ in the body."

"I call bullshit. I bet you love Tarble otherwise your Saiyan morality would toss him away in a second. You love Gohan otherwise you wouldn't have thought of the idea of bringing him back." Bulma found herself talking so fast that she had to catch her breath. The room was so silent. Anyone that wasn't Bulma was too stunned to speak. "Don't do this Raditz. Don't lose the people you care about. I did the same thing with my sister Tights and now I may never see her again."

He didn't want to say Bulma won, but he knew she did. This woman had somehow gotten through to him. Raditz had always put himself before others. That's how he was raised, mostly. Tarble was different from the average Saiyan. It was only logical that Raditz had to take a different approach with him. "I have to fix this."

Just like that Raditz was out the door in search of Tarble.

/

Raditz searched far for Tarble, but he he had almost no luck in finding him. He couldn't have gone too far. Tarble wouldn't leave so far away in the first place. Was it possible he got a heat stroke and phased into the sand? If that happened he would feel guilty, even if they could wish him back.

The heat was getting to him and he needed to cool down. Thankfully there was a ravine in sight. Raditz slid down to get a taste of water; he wasn't expecting to slide down right next to Tarble.

"Hey." Raditz greeted not sure what to say. He didn't like the idea of having a heart to heart conversation, but it was inevitable right now. When Tarble shied away it was definite something was wrong. "Tarble...I know you still feel guilty for killing our grandfather. But it's time that you moved on. You can't live like this forever; he would want you to move on."

"How...?" Tarble muttered under his breath. He was so gloomy. Raditz wasn't used to seeing him like this. "How can I live with knowing that I killed the one man who saw the best in me? How many years did I take off his life?"

"He would have died in six weeks, Tarble." Said Saiyan looked over to Raditz is shock. Raditz tossed a rock into the ravine remembering the day Gohan told him. "He told me that he had came down with a illness and he had only six weeks to live." Tarble felt like his heart was sinking. "He was already a dying man. Try looking on the bright side of things. The old man could be kicking it with his wife right now."

"You think so?"

"I know so, but he can't enjoy himself if you're still feeling sorry for yourself. Tarble, it's time to move on."

Gohan was a selfless man and wouldn't always hold a waver of guilt over Tarble; he knew that. He always so the best in him and Gohan knew it was a accident. He wouldn't hate him, he would still love him. Raditz was right. It was time to move on.

"Thanks, Raditz. I needed that." Tarble said; he felt like the moon was finally lifted from his shoulders. Now Gohan wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. "Let's go back."

"Before we do, there's something else we need to talk about." Raditz said as if was of dire importance. Tarble couldn't think of what Raditz meant. Unknown to him this had been on Raditz mind for some time. "Do you realize our stay on this planet isn't permanent?"

To be honest Tarble rarely thought of Vegeta. He didn't think of his brother Vegeta in so long now. His mind had been on Earth for long enough for him to consider this his home planet. No offense to Vegeta, but he was happy here. He didn't forget about the arrangement, but he was irrelevant enough for not to think of it at all.

"What if I said that I didn't want to go back?" Tarble asked.

If this was any other Saiyan Raditz would've thought he was joking, but it wasn't. It's Tarble. "Tarble...when Vegeta arrives what are you going to tell him? That he overthrew his father for nothing because his brother became too attached to a planet."

"Maybe Vegeta would understand." Tarble argued in his defense.

Raditz shook his head in disappoint and negativity. He knew Vegeta better than Tarble apparently. "You may not have realized this, but your brother can be...unstable. I wouldn't put it beneath him to purge this entire planet if he had to." He tried to sugar coat it, but it was obvious Vegeta was messed up.

"My mind is made up Raditz," Tarble didn't even process what Vegeta said. His mind was too set on staying on Earth. "I rather be on Earth than some miserable mudball. I will fight Vegeta if I have to. Besides you seem to be getting attached to this planet too." Tarble exclaimed crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Tarble paused in order for Raditz to catch on. "You're in heat." The signs were all there. Him constantly messing with his nose was a give away. "So, Raditz, who is it?" He asked with a playful smile.

Raditz knew there was something off about him. His nose had been acting up for a few days now. And he couldn't get his mind off that woman. Whatever her name was. He craved her, he desired her.

Ironically that was his problem. "That's my problem. If you are really set on staying on earth, I would get my story straight for Vegeta if I were you." Raditz finally stood for the first time in their conversation. "And for the record. I'm still loyal to the crown."

Tarble looked into the water, seeing his reflection being replaced by Vegeta's. "Yeah...Raditz how about a quick spar before we go."

It had been awhile since their last spar. "Sure, why not. Don't expect me to hold back."

The two Saiyans squared off before Raditz made the first move and lunged at him. Tarble was able to block Raditz right hook, the Saiyan then countered by jabbing his foot into Raditz side. Knocking the taller Saiyan back. Immediately, Tarble went in pursuit of the Saiyan.

Raditz recovered from Tarble's kick, and he grabbed Tarble's left hand as it was swung at him. Tarble followed up with a right kick, but Raditz grabbed that with his other free hand. Raditz finally countered with a headbutt that knocked Tarble to the ground.

It took half more than a few moments for Tarble to recover. When he did he was met with a backslap from Raditz. "I don't care if this is a spar or not. In a real battle your opponent won't wait that long for you to recover."

Tarble panted; Raditz was tougher than he remembered. 'I can still do this.' Tarble charged at at Raditz and threw a furry of punches that Raditz was blocking. The speed of Tarble's punches increased, letting Tarble get multiple hits in the gut and a poke in the eyes from Tarble.

Before Raditz regained his eyesight Tarble made some distance. "So what do you think Raditz?"

"What do I think?" Raditz whipped the water from his eye. "Remember when I said I wasn't holding back? I was very serious. Come at me."

"If you insist." Tarble charged towards Raditz at top speed.

Raditz waited for Tarble to get closer. He straightened his body and raised his hand above his head. He smiled seeing that Tarble was falling for his trap. He proceeded to launch his attack called Saturday Crash were he launched a purple beam from his hand. Tarble's eyes widened when he saw the beam coming towards him.

Tarble knew it was impossible to dodge at this point. The only choice he had was to fire his own beam. Unlike Raditz he didn't have a special attack, so he fired a basic energy wave. Tarble had little experience in using energy other than flying. That caused the power struggle to not last long; Raditz attack overpowered his and he received a direct hit.

When the dust cleared up Raditz could see Tarble barely standing up. "I'm...not done...yet." Instantly he fell to the sandy ground.

Raditz walked over to his...friend; he was going to have to get used to calling him that word. "You might be a soft hearted fool, Tarble. But you are a warrior." He lifted the Saiyan over his back and began to carry him back to the RV.

/

When they returned Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar had already set up the camp for the night. Bulma wasn't exactly happy about seeing Tarble beaten up, but Raditz replied to her that it was a Saiyan thing.

'One of these days I'm going to understand these Saiyans.' Bulma thought as she patched up Tarble; he wasn't badly hurt. Just needed some alcohol and rest. Funny how she had been playing medical when she wasn't even that.

When he woke up, Tarble expected himself to be in the desert floor. Instead he found himself on a comfy couch.

"Glad to see you're okay." Tarble turned his head to see Bulma by his side. "Raditz didn't mess you up too badly. For future reference I would recommend you two not be so hardcore in your spares. I won't be here forever."

Tarble remembered he had engaged in a spar with Raditz. He lost, badly. Raditz was still holding back; he knew he had a long way to go before he reached Raditz level. "Where is Raditz?"

"He's outside with Yamcha and Oolong." Bulma said as she walked over and sat by him. "Don't worry about him; he's the one that put you in this bed in the first place. So if you don't mind me asking. Why are you two together anyway? You seem like the most unlikely pair."

Tarble laid his head back down, facing the ceiling. He believed he knew Bulma well enough now that he could tell her. "At first, neither of us had a choice, but now...we have a bond. About nine years ago I got sick of my life on Vegeta. So I decided to run away."

Bulma knew that if she was living on a planet full of Raditz's she wouldn't be keen on living there either. In her mind she tried imagining a Saiyan homeworld. Possibly a barren wasteland without a shred of green in sight.

"My brother, Vegeta, caught up with me before I could escape."

"Wait a minute." Bulma cut in, putting her fingers on her forehead. "You're telling me you have a brother named after the planet."

"Not exactly." Tarble's eyes shifted to the floor. He wasn't proud of what he was about to tell her. "My brother is named after his father, Vegeta. Vegeta is the king of all Saiyans. Therefore he named his planet after him."

"That means..." Bulma started putting some things together. Tarble had more civilized behavior than Raditz. Wasn't so rude and had some manners. For fucks sake, he even just told her that his father is a king. "...you're royalty."

Tarble didn't answer as if he didn't hear the question, but he heard it loud and clear. If one knew him long enough they would know he's not proud of his bloodline. Just thinking of his father again made hatred boil in his body...he wasn't his son. That was one thing they could agree on.

"I don't like think of myself that way, Bulma. I'm Tarble. Not the Saiyan prince Tarble. Just Tarble."

"Oh..." Bulma quickly remembered that this was a runaway. With his father being the king of a warrior race and having a not-warrior son. Tarble was most likely considered a disgrace. "I understand. So how did you end up with Raditz?"

"Like I said before, Vegeta caught me before I could escape. I thought he was trying to stop me, but instead he was encouraging me to leave...just not alone. He made Raditz my bodyguard. I didn't want him, but it wasn't like Vegeta was giving me a choice."

Hearing himself tell the story on how he got to earth pondered him. Vegeta cared enough for him to make sure he was safe. Tarble thought about what Raditz told him in their conversation earlier-about Vegeta being a psychopath. If Vegeta cared enough then, maybe he would care enough again to let him be happy on earth.

"Bulma...I'm glad that you're my friend."

Bulma didn't exactly know how to respond. She had only one friend in the world and she was gone. After Tights she never bonded with anyone else enough to consider them a friend...until Tarble. The kid really was nice to her and everything; she appreciated his company. He usually played her side when Raditz and her got into an argument.

"Thanks, Tarble. I'm glad you're my friend too." Bulma smiled. If Tarble was this nice maybe his brother wasn't so bad either. Suddenly her eyes widened. "You said your brothers name was Vegeta, right?"

"Yeah."

Vegeta.

Tarble.

Vege.

tables.

Vegetables.

Bulma mentally face palmed herself for not getting it before. Then she cracked in laughter. "Vegetables!"

"Damnit!" Tarble cursed.

/

Bulma stepped out of the RV only to hear an argument going on between Raditz and Yamcha. 'Great what are these idiots up to?'

"Mine is bigger!"

"Is not!"

Bulma went to the camp fire; she found Yamcha and Raditz both standing a dead boar of their own. She looked over to Oolong who was passed out and Puar waving a flag over him.

Raditz saw Bulma from the corner of his eye. "Bulma. Come over here and tell this amateur that my boar is bigger."

Catching the sight of Bulma, Yamcha quickly hid on the side of boar. Yet he wasn't scared enough to still argue with Raditz. Though it should be noted that his voiced went lower. "Amateur? Keep talkin' pal. I've been hunting boars since I was seven. And I'm tellin' ya' mine is bigger."

"Please. I've hunted wildebeest that made this one look like a joke. They didn't go down easy either."

Bulma wasn't going to tolerate their arguing all night; she had to end this now. "Look, both of you. They are both clearly good enough to eat. So about we cook them both and agree to disagree."

Yamcha and Raditz glared into each other's eyes. Telling each other through their eyes that this was far from over. No matter what obstacle came their way-mountain climbing, hunting, fighting, torture

/

The following day the group of six travelled to Fire Mountain. A trip that wouldn't take so long if one slept. As they came closer to their destination they felt the heat raise higher and higher. Even Yamcha and Puar had to admit this was worse than the dessert. Puar being the one with a fur coat was getting the worst of it all.

Bulma watched the Dragon Radar that was going off at a alarming rate. "The Dragon Ball is in that castle."

"How are we going to get in there without frying like pork chops?" Asked Oolong.

Tarble considered that him, Raditz, or Puar could fly above the flames. Though, with all that heat there's no way they'll be able to stay in the air. "There's only one way to beat fire and that's with water. There has to be a ocean around here. You would be crazy to live in a place like this without one."

"Let's say we did have water." Raditz cut in looking into the fiery castle. "How are we going to get it out here?"

Tarble didn't think that far, so he looked down in thought. Yamcha was mindlessly tapping his leg until a light bulb popped on his head. "Puar has shapeshifting powers. We could have him transform to hose and water this place down."

"That's actually a good idea." Bulma added, making the former bandit blush in the process. "Are you up for it, Puar?"

"Yeah, lady, I'm up for anything." Puar saluted.

Jealous that he wasn't included in the plan, Oolong poofed into a a watering hose. "Don't forget I can transform too. Why have one when you could have double."

The plan seemed pretty set motion. The horrible Ox King was even starting to sound like a myth.

"Who dares trespass on my land."

Spoken too soon.

A shadow the size of a giant hovered over them. Bulma, Puar, and Oolong quickly turned around, grinding their teeth in fear. Yamcha was also startled; he always believed the Ox King was a myth, a fable for parents to scare their kids.

"What are you all doing here?" Ox King asked in a demanding tone. "Don't tell me you came to steal my treasure. Tell me who you are now." Ox King demanded in a thunderous voice that shook the land.

"I'm-Bulma...thi-s is Tarble...that's Raditz and the other one is Yamcha." Bulma stutteredly answered; she gulped fearing that the giant would end her life where she stood. "We are only here for a Dragon Ball."

"So you admit that you came to steal my treasure!"

"That's the opposite of what I said." Bulma nervously exclaimed.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" The Ox King yelled, his voice somehow rising greater than before. "THAT'S YAMCHA THE DESERT BANDIT! I WOULD RECOGNIZE HIM ANYWHERE!"

Bulma quickly faced Yamcha, who was redder than a tomato. "Yamcha. What is he talking about?"

"You see..." Yamcha rubbed his neck nervously. "I sorta-accidentally robbed his daughter once."

Bulma fumed so much steam rose from her head. "How do you accidentally rob someone!? God damnit Yamcha, now you just got us all killed!"

"I didn't know she was his daughter!"

Raditz scoffed listening to Bulma and Yamcha's pointless argument. " Idiots..." He mumbled under his breath; he couldn't believe he associated with these people. "Yo! Large tub of dumbass!" Raditz bravely called to Ox King. This broke Yamcha's argument with Bulma. The two (and everyone else) became invested with what Raditz exclaimed.

"You dare insult THE Ox King! Destroyer of armies!" Ox King revealed his large axe from his back. The second he revealed his weapon he threw it over Raditz head as a warning. What surprised the Ox King was that Raditz wasn't the least bit intimidated. "You've got guts, kid. But I assure you that I can't let you live long enough to take my treasure."

"I don't want your treasure you buffoon." Raditz told him again. "We aren't interested in your treasure. We just want the Dragon Ball, that is all. We think it may be somewhere in your castle."

Ox King stepped out from his legendary fighting stance. "So...you aren't after my treasure. Boy that's a relief." Ox King would always protect what was his, even if he had to spill blood. If you got passed his demonic side he was truly a sweet guy. "I'll let you kids search my castle for the Dragon Balls, but you'll have to extinguish the flames first."

Gladly, they had already came up with a plan. "Sounds sweet. Believe it or not we already have a plan. We were going to hose this place down."

Ox King nodded his head negatively. "That just won't work. Believe me, I've tried. Theses flames are just too wild." Ox King said quite disappointed. "There's only one way extinguish these flames, and that's with the Bansho Fan. It belongs to my old master, the great Master Roshi."

'So the Old man has the fan, huh.' "So what exactly do you want me to do?" Raditz asked.

"It would be greatly appreciated if you travelled back to Master Roshi's and retrieved the fan for me. Also, I sent my daughter Chi-Chi to retrieve the fan. That was a few days ago; she's quite the weakling and I'm worried for her." The Ox King pulled out a picture of his daughter. She was raven haired and appeared to be twelve; also she wore a bikini.

'Yes because that's appropriate for a twelve year old to wear.' Tarble sarcastically commented in his head.

"Just one more favor, please." The Ox King begged. "Will you also find my daughter and bring her home safely?"

"That will be no problem, big guy." Bulma answered in a enthusiastic tone; she faced the three males of the group. "Tarble you go find this Chi-Chi girl while Raditz goes to find Roshi. Yamcha you can stay here with me."

"Wait...why me?" Tarble asked nervously; he never asked to be volunteered. What skills would he have to even qualify for this.

Bulma leaned down to his height so she could properly tell him. "Because she's pretty, about your age. Maybe you two could hit it off."  
Tarble immediately blushed; he had little to no experience with courting anyone. His mother (rest her soul) told him that he would have to get married one day and every girl was going to be out for him. He was too young to understand at the time. Now that he was older. The thought of courting made him nervous.

 _"Remember, Tarble. Your woman must be strong, powerful, and born to lead. Beauty has its perks, but it won't get you everywhere."_

Tarble's snapped out of his memory, then looked to Bulma with a sly smirk on her face. "Relax, kid. I was only joking...a little."

"Alright, I'm moving out. Be sure to stay out of trouble while I'm gone. Tarble..." Raditz addressed to the shorter Saiyan. "don't embarrass me."

/

 **A/N:** In the end I'm proud how this chapter came out. I introduced the Raditz/Yamcha rivalry this chapter. This is definitely going somewhere. Yamcha never had a rival in canon that would encourage him to be stronger; here he does. We even got a little action and more to come next chapter. Also I'll be revealing some past. So that's something to look forward to.

On to the review and response.

 **Zelma**  
 **Hi there!**  
 **Nice chapters, I liked the fact you made some changes of the original story, and I totally agree with Yamcha keeps his sword.**  
 **PS:again, Sorry if my english isn't the best n_nU**

Again your english is actually good. My main social media is G+ so compared to others I've seen you might as well be a English teacher.

Thank you for the support and I'm glad you agree with my decision.


	7. Be Whoever You Are

Tarble searched the lands in search of Chi-Chi. This was proving to be rather difficult. How far could she have gotten? She wasn't dead, he was positive about that. From Ox King's mouth she was very capable of defending herself.

'I wish Raditz gave me the scouter...for once.' Tarble muttered in his head. Tarble never bothered so much with using the scouter, but damn now that he needed it most he didn't have it. There was only the one too, and that was the one Vegeta supplied Raditz. He didn't think about bringing his own at the time. All that was on his mind was getting the hell out of there. 'Troublesome.'

Tarble scanned the ground. There his eyes picked up on a little girl in a bikini. 'Honestly, why would someone let their daughter dress like that?' Tarble dived down, landing next to the girl with his presence going unnoticed. "You are Chi-Chi, correct?"

Chi-Chi placed her index finger on her lip; she looked at the boy in awe. "Yes I am, but I don't think I know who you are. How do you know my name?" Was her question.

"Uh...your father sent. He wants me to bring you back home."

"And you agreed, how sweet of you."

Tarble nodded positively. A blush appeared for a second on his face; he had taken what Bulma said quite seriously, though he probably shouldn't have. After all this is what his mother would have wanted for him. Hell, the Ox King outright said he could marry her.

"Well, it's nothing. Just showing some common curiosity. We should get going." Tarble took off into the air, then began souring into the sky.

"Wait!" Chi-Chi called to him.

Tarble cocked his head back and looked down, his mouth gaping. "What is it? Something wrong?"

"Yeah there's something wrong." Chi-Chi said. "I can't fly like you can. How do you do it?"

"You don't know how to fly..." Tarble muttered; he scratched his head with a warm smile. 'This is going to be a problem. Of course we could always walk back. We would get back around the same time as Raditz.' He had another option; he could teach her how to fly. That could benefit her in the future. "If you want, Chi-Chi. I could teach you how to fly." He offered landing once again in front of her.

"You would do that for me? You're such a gentleman." Chi-Chi swooned; her hands cupped to her face. "So what do I do?"

Tarble Sat down, crossing his legs pretzel style. "First, sit down and relax like me." He said using himself as a example. Chi-Chi did as she was told, still a little jittery until she calmed herself down. Now the two were parallel to each other. "Next, clear your mind. Don't think about anything. Focus on center, that's where your ki is. If it helps, take slow breaths."

Chi-Chi had to force the image out of Tarble from her mind. She wanted to learn flying; she was determined. Focusing on her center, taking slow breaths; she felt a cold breeze go through her skin. She didn't feel the presence of Tarble anymore. She opened her eyes to find herself on an entirely different plane.

This place was dark. Pitch black dark to the point she couldn't even see herself. 'Who turned the sun off?' "Tarble, can you hear me?"

"Chi-Chi...focus on your center. There you'll find your ki."

Somehow-someway she could still hear his voice like he was close by. This must have been part of the training. She couldn't stop now; she closed her eyes and focused. Soon enough she felt some light shed on her skin. Chi-Chi opened her eyes to see a purple ball of light in the middle of the room.

She walked up to it. It was so pretty. It felt so warm and made her feel peaceful. Hesitantly she blinked. Chi-Chi could have sworn she heard this ball call her name.

"Chi-Chi."

There it was again. This ball went from calling her name to drawing her in. Finally, she grabbed the ball of energy, it burst into shards around her. Her body acted like a black hole and sucked them in.

"Then, when you find the energy within you, try to spread it through your body. Become one with your energy, your ki."

Back into the existing plane Chi-Chi began slowly levitating in the air. Chi-Chi opened her eyes; she was just as surprised as Tarble. "I'm flying! Look...I'm a little birdy." She exclaimed slowly flying around. Unfortunately, her triumph was cut short when she fell face first into the ground.

Tarble immediately ran to her aid. "Chi-Chi, are you okay?"

The little girl pushed herself onto her knees. She had a visible bruise on her right cheek and her head appeared to be hurting. Despite that she was too proud of herself to be a cry baby. "I'm okay. As long as you're here anyways."

Tarble gave a light chuckle. "That's great, Chi-Chi. With a little training it won't be long before you're an expert...uh do you have a fever?"

"Nope." Chi-Chi assured. She only knew Tarble for nothing but fourty five minutes, and already he was being such a sweetheart. Caring for her well being like a knight in shining armour. He thought her how to fly, what a darling. He was kinda handsome. "I'm just fine."

/

Two days later.

"He's so adorable father. Can he be my boyfriend?" Chi-Chi asked her father while blushing and her hands cupped to her face. She had spent the last two days training with Tarble and she enjoyed her time.

"Anything for my little girl." The Ox King happily told his daughter. "Tarble's a fine young man; he was trained by Gohan, so he can protect you."

Tarble began to get nervous at the subject of boyfriend. The only relationships he had with women were his mother and Bulma. Neither of them involved getting romantic. Chi-Chi was sorta cute, sweet, and his age. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"I'm back!"

They all heard the voice shouting at them. They looked up above to see Raditz flying towards them; he landed a few feet away from the group.

The blue haired genius was the first to engage him. "Did you get the Bansho fan?!" Bulma asked him urgently.

"Nope," Raditz told the bluenette bluntly. Yamcha cursed the word idiot in his mind when he heard. "he threw it away."

"You mean we can't go back home?!" Chi-Chi shrieked causing Raditz to flinch and cover his ears.

"What about my Dragon Ball..." Bulma sighed sorrowfully and fell to her knees.

"Stop your whining, all of you! The old man said that he would come and put the flames out himself." Raditz barked.

"Yeah, and we're supposed to believe that." Yamcha interrupted.

Raditz was just about to retort when his scouter went off. Raditz looked into the air, Yamcha, Bulma, and the others followed. They all saw a spinning black object flying towards them.

"I hate flying..." Roshi said as he jumped off the black turtle, landing in front of the Ox King and Chi-Chi. The turtle hermit felt as if he was about to vomit.

"Thank you for coming, Master Roshi!" Ox King happily shouted at the sight of his old master.

Roshi banged Ox King on the head with his cane. The opposite reaction the Ox King was expecting. "Don't you play innocent with me! What's this I hear about you killing me to protect your treasure?! I taught you and Gohan better than that." Roshi snapped at his old student.

Ox King fell to his knees and bowed to Master Roshi. Oolong, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, and Chi-Chi were shocked to see the great and feared Ox King bow to his knees to someone. Chi-Chi had never seen her father bow to anyone.

"I'm sorry Master Roshi! I'm a disgrace to the turtle school! Please forgive me, I promise that I'll never kill again!" Ox King cried.

"You see to it." Roshi said sternly, putting his cane. Roshi dropped shirtless, throwing off his large turtle shell and shirt. He revealed his thin and fragile body. The warrior stood on top of some rubble, turning to the blazing flames.

Raditz was the most interested of the bunch. Gohan told stories of his great master. Now it was his time to see how strong Roshi really was. _"Come on, Roshi. Don't be shy...show me what you're made of."_

In a split second Roshi's scrawny body expanded into muscles. Roshi cupped his hands; his teeth ground together as he forced the eternal energy into the palms of his hands. "KA...ME..." He narrowed his eyes. Keeping the energy stable, keeping full concentration. "HA...ME..."

"Everyone feast your eyes. This is the masters kamehameha wave." Ox King caught the attention of the bystanders. "He gathers all his energy from within and releases it from the palm of his hands.

Puar tugged onto Yamcha's shoulder. "I-I think we should get out of here." The cat cowardly suggested.

"No way Puar. This is the legendary kamehameha wave. I never thought I would see it in live action."

"HAAAA!" Roshi thrust his arms forward, launching forward a large wave of blue energy to the blazing flames. The world faded to white with the sound of a tremendous explosion. Before they knew it the world became visible again. The dust cloud settled only to reveal Ox King's destroyed castle. "Phew...guess I don't know my own strength."

Roshi giggled as he scratched his head. "And here I am thinking I went and gone rusty."

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life!" Yamcha commented, feeling the hype of a adrenaline rush.

Puar hid behind a breathless Bulma who was in better shape than Oolong. The humanoid pig had passed out from the might of the tremendous wave.

Tarble...he...he was astounded. Only once in his lifetime had he seen something similar. It had the same process as the kamehameha wave, but it was much mightier. This technique was known as the Galic Gun. This technique was created by his bastard father; he attempted to pass down the technique to Vegeta, but not even his brother could muster the energy for it.

This kamehameha wave seemed easier to control and use. If he put his mind to it...maybe he could... "Ka...me..." Tarble mimicked Roshi. Crouching down, cupping his hands.

Raditz caught this display from the corner of his eye. "Tarble what do you think you're doing?" Raditz asked, skeptical. _"Don't tell me he's actually..."_

"Ha...me..."

Not long after Raditz the others noticed this as well. "Hold on there, kid. I know you're an alien and all, but it took me sixty years to learn that technique."

Tarble could see the faint blue glow from the corner of his eye. "HA!"

Tarble launched his wave into the near by mountain. His beam was much smaller than Roshi's, but it still showed power and talent. "I did it." He said in disbelief.

"He did it." Raditz said in the same disbelief. The saiyan only gripped his hands. _"Big deal? I could do the same if I wanted."_

"Very impressive, Tarble. It took me ten years to learn how to use energy and another sixty to learn how to do anything with it." Roshi praised. He had to admit that he was impressed. Also, curious to find out the true potential of these saiyans. If trained properly he they could become the universes most feared warriors. "I'm looking forward to training you both."

"So am I." Raditz replied with a smooth tone.

"I guess." Tarble said.

Roshi nodded. "Magic carpet come forth!"

With the dragon radar; Bulma and Yamcha scavenged the for the dragonball and found it rather quickly. Tarble parted ways with Chi-Chi. The young lovers promised to meet again, and Chi-Chi promised she would keep training for her future husband.

/

A couple of days after they left Fire Mountain it had been rather quiet. Almost normal. Well as normal as things could get around here. Yamcha and Raditz spent most of their time bickering. Oolong would try (and fail) to get into Bulma's pants. While Bulma tried to keep her head straight. It was a difficult task considering she was stuck with a bundle of maniacs. Separately, she could deal with them. Together, she wanted to rip their heads off.

Yamcha found that he was slowly getting better at handling his fear with women. Being around Bulma helped a lot.

Their "normal" days came to an end when bump into a group of three ninjas. The lead one wore a red scarf around his neck. The one to his right wore a blue scarf, and the one to his left wore a green scarf.

"Friends of yours?" Raditz asked Yamcha.

"I haven't seen any of these guys in my life." Yamcha replied.

The lead ninja took a step forward, pulling down his scarf. He observed the odd group, expressionless. Out of them all it happened to be Yamcha that caught his eye. "You're Yamcha the desert bandit. This a bounty on your head." The lead bandit pulled out a dagger. "You're tresspassing on our lands and now you'll pay the price." Yamcha hearing these words come from someone else's mouth; he now knew what it felt like. He even knew what was coming next. "Hand over your food, money, and capsules and nobody gets hurt. And Yamcha you'll be coming with us."

"Fat chance!" Yamcha half unsheathed his sword preparing to fight. "I've been in the game too long to let some unknown rookies take me. Remember who you're messing with, kid."

To the bandits surprise, Raditz stood to his side prepared to fight as well. Why would he do that? Him and the saiyan haven't been getting along since day one. He was hungry for a fight...yeah that had to be it.

The bandits with a green and blue scarf pulled their weapons out. The lead bandit stayed calm. "We don't have to do this. We are all part of Kata clan, we aren't one to be taken lightly."

At the mention of this clan Raditz became mildly interested. "I want to." Raditz challenged.

"Hate to say that I agree with you, Raditz." Yamcha said. Both the warriors prepared themselves for a bloody battle.

Tarble put his power pole forward for defense. "Surely there's a way we can work this out." Said the pacifist saiyan.

Unfortunately, there wasn't.

Yamcha unsheated his sword and deflected shuriken. Tarble turned his head to see explosive tags coming towards them. The former prince planted his feet into the ground and sprung himself into Yamcha, knocking them both out of harm's way. The explosive tags blew up, throwing Yamcha and Tarble into Raditz. The three clansmen stood over the warriors. The warriors quickly got up and put their backs to back.

"Prepare to die!" Raditz shouted as he sprung to his feet. The saiyan sprung forward for the leader, the leader jumped to the side to distance himself from Raditz.

Yamcha saw the green scarf coming at him; he thrusted his short blade forward, which Yamcha countered with his sword. Tarble looked to see how his comrades were doing.

"Don't take your eyes off me," A poisonous voice screeched at him. Tarble quickly turned around, then blocked the blue scarfs strike with his power pole. The female ninja sweeped his leg against Tarble's, knocking the saiyan to the ground. The ninja threw her fist down as Tarble hit the ground. Tarble blocked once again with his power pole. The saiyan then kicked himself up, legs first into the ninjas stomach.

The ninja went airborne. "Power pole extended!" Said Tarble as the power pole extended, striking into the ninjas chest. Unexpectedly, the ninja poofed into a log. The ninja appeared behind Tarble and flipped him on his back; she then threw a punch across his face, and another, another, and another. Tarble finally turned his head to the side avoiding the ninjas next punch. The ninjas head instead hit the ground. Tarble headbutted the ninja in the nose causing him to wince in pain. The saiyan then slipped out the ninjas grasp.

Tarble turned to his opponent, whining in pain with his bloody nose. "I think we're done. Take your friends and le-"The ninja ran up to him at incredible speed and grabbed his wrist.

"Look who let their guard down." Tarble attempted to hit the ninja with his free hand, but the ninja grabbed it with his. "Too slow!" To return the favor, the ninja headbutted Tarble, over and over again. Anger finally boiling in him, Tarble kicked the ninja in the chin with his left foot. The ninja released him, then Tarble proceeded to punch him in the gut.

 _"The Rock-Paper-Scissors technique that Gohan taught me."_ Tarble remembered.

The ninja attempted to kick Tarble, but Tarble quickly dodged it. "Rock!" Tarble threw a punch into the ninjas hands, forcing him to catch it. "Scissors!" Tarble poked the ninja in the eyes with his index and middle finger.

"Gah!" The ninja yelled in the pain. Being temporarily blinded.

"Paper!" Tarble concluded with a palm to the ninjas face, sending her flying across the terrain.

He had won the battle.

Blades clashed. Yamcha and the green scarfed ninja on the opposite side of those blades. Yamcha wasn't the best with his sword, so compared to a master he was going against he was losing almost too easily. Yamcha kept up a good defense. Knowing he wouldn't be able to hold off for long, Yamcha made some distance between them.

"Eight choices," The ninja's voice rang out. "Legs, spine, lungs, liver, jagular, subclavian artery, kidneys, and heart...now... which will be my killing point?" Yamcha shivered as they felt the ninjas's killing intent.

The ninja appeared in front of Yamcha. Yamcha quickly moved and cut the ninja before he could get swing his blade. Yamcha followed up with a palm to the head, and another, then he finally attempted to end it with one swing of his sword. The ninja jumped back, dodging his sword.

When his feet touched the ground the ninja jumped forward. "Twister!" He shouted; he shot like a bullet passed Yamcha, conjuring a twister from his blade that sent Yamcha flying in the air. Eventually, the latter came down and made a hard impact on the ground. The ninja threw his blade down; his way of crippling Yamcha. The latter quickly rolled before it could happen. Yamcha then got back onto his feet.

At this point he realized that he was running out of breath. While the ninja seemed like he still had a safe full of stamina. This theory was proven when the ninja appeared in front of him and kneed him in the nose. Causing him to fall to his back.

"The weak can't survive in this world!" With those words the ninja went in with killing intent.

From a distance away from the battle field Bulma, Puar, and Oolong the cowardly trio watched the of what was about to become of Yamcha.

"Bulma you have to get in there!" Puar said tugging on the bluenette's arm. "We can't let Yamcha die he still has so much to live for!"

Bulma did what she could to plea to the cat. "Look, I don't want Yamcha to die or anything. I like him-I do, but you can't send me to fight a ninja without some type of weapon." Just after she said those words Puar poofed into a ram and forced himself into Bulma's hands.

"Charge!" Against her will Bulma charged forward. By the time the ninja was about to cripple Yamcha, Bulma (more like Puar) rammed him in the head.

"Oh my Kami! Did I just kill a guy?" Bulma shrieked.

Puar cared little for the state of the man who tried to kill his best friend. Instead in consoled in Yamcha. "I'm so glad you're okay. I thought I was going to lose you forever." Puar cried.

"...Yeah..." Was all that Yamcha could bother to say; he wasn't unhappy about having his life saved.

Raditz jumped back, dodging the shuriken that hit the ground in his place. Again, Raditz dashed forward with a battle cry preparing a roundhouse kick. The lead ninja vanished before Raditz could deliver the blow. The ninja reappeared behind him and kicked him twice in the head, then he grabbed the saiyans long hair, and yanked him down.

"Are we done?" The leader asked.

Raditz gritted his teeth. Veins popped from his muscles. "No one touches the hair!" Raditz elbowed the ninja in the gut twice until he finally released him. Raditz followed up with a punch to the nose making the ninja stumble back.

The ninja recovery from his daze, but he was still marked with a bloody nose; he looked up locking his eyes with Raditz. The two charged at each other like bulls. They met midway and engaged with blow to blow. The series of blows stopped when the ninja kicked Raditz, the saiyan skirting back. Though that didn't stop the determined saiyan.

With a ever so arrogant smirk Raditz took into the skies. Hovering like a titan above his opponent.

The lead ninjas face could only be described as confusion. "You-you...what sort of trickery is this?"

Raditz laughed. "I forgot. You humans are ignorant to simple techniques such as flying." Raditz glided to the left, dodging a flock of shuriken. "Good shot. Now it's my turn." A purple aura lightened up in Raditz palm. When it reached a certain level he aimed it at his opponent.

The ninja wasn't going to take his defeat like this; he stepped into position. Preparing to take on the blast.

"Out of tricks I see. If you think I puny human like you can take this blast then..."

The ninja simply blocked out Raditz thinking to himself. _"Does he ever shut up? Kami take mercy on his comrades."_

"Saturday Crush!"

The ninja pushed his hands forward, colliding with the radiant purple blast. He...he had never felt anything like this. It was painful and yet exlleratting at the same time. He could feel his whole body vibrating as one. His hands burning as he slowly skitted back. He tried with all his might to redirect the blast, but his body was introduced to completely new he didn't know if he could take it. He was a balloon that filled with more and more air until finally...he popped.

Raditz slowly descended back to the ground panting heavily. "That's what you get...when you mess...with a saiyan."

Raditz didn't have the chance to observe his handy work because Tarble flew over soon afterwards. The pacifist saiyan looked down to the fried body of the ninja; he didn't say a word. Only looked at Raditz with a distasteful look.

"He's not dead."

"Good to know. We should leave right now. Reinforcements could be coming soon."

Raditz nodded, then flew off with Tarble to the others.

/

The group rested in Oolong's RV. Raditz was currently eat his fill of food while Bulma scolded him about rationing their supplies. As much as the saiyan hated to agree with the know it all; she was right. With one last gobble of steak he went on his way. Puar and Oolong slept side by side on the couch. After the two made up they became fast friends. That left Tarble and Yamcha.

For the last couple of days Yamcha had been feeling down about his defeat. Tarble was good at concealing his feelings, so he knew someone hiding their feelings when he saw it. He did decide to confront Yamcha on this matter.

It happened at the time Bulma needed to resupply on capsules; she took Raditz, Oolong, and Puar with her. Tarble and Yamcha stayed behind to guard the RV and Dragon Balls.

"Yamcha can we talk?"

Yamcha looked at the small saiyan from the corner of his eye. "About what?"

"I've noticed that you've been feeling down lately. I know we don't know each other that well, though usually you are more...up there." It appeared Yamcha decided to take the anti social route. "Believe it Yamcha talking helps. I don't know if you consider me a friend, but I consider you mind, and I just want to make you happy."

Other than Puar, Tarble was probably the only one who genuinely cared for him. At least from his point of view. Raditz got on his nerves, he could barely speak around Bulma, and Oolong wasn't someone he wanted to get involved with. Tarble had proven he cared for Yamcha when he gave him a chance for the better.

Still he wasn't keen to talking about his problems with anyone, not even Puar. By this point in his life he always passed through the moods.  
"You wouldn't understand."

Tarble wasn't willing to give up so easily. "Yamcha I promise, whatever you're going through I can help. I might not be the best at communicating, but I still know what it's like to be broken. My father broke me; he abused me and treated me like I wasn't even a person. So believe me when I say that I can help!"

Yamcha was taken aback by Tarble's outburst. "So you too, huh?" Tarble blinked. "You aren't the only one with daddy issues. I haven't seen my pops in two years now." Tarble blinked again waiting for Yamcha to continue. "You wanna know why I've been feeling down so badly. Well here it goes."

/

"I was only fourteen at the time. I still had a lot to learn. My dad owned a dojo; he taught twelve students, and then there was me. The odd one out."

 _Yamcha wore entirely different clothing before two years prior. He wore a white rob and stilt sandles. His hair was was actually cut and was pretty decent for an young man. His skin wasn't as dark. In fact he was pretty pale due to the lack of sunlight. He could be easy for one to mistake him for a girl._

 _Yamcha ran down the halls, running to his father's most trusted friend: Taabow. Taabow wasn't just his father's friend, but a family friend as well. He made a great substitute parent for Yamcha's late mother. Taabow was only in his thirties even though he talked like a old man._

 _"Taabow where are you going?" Yamcha asked him, curiously and excitedly._

 _"To a meeting, young Yamcha. Your father is meeting up with other masters to discuss a graduation exam for their students." Taabow explained._

 _"Can I come?"_

 _Taabow grew a very worrisome look on his face. "I don't know, young Yamcha, if you are ready for this type of meeting."_

 _Yamcha wasn't going to submit so easily; he was only taught to perceiver. "Come on, Taabow. This is going to be my dojo one day. I can't hold my father's legacy if I don't even know the basics."_

 _Taabow was still cautious; he was getting a bad feeling in his knee. His knee always predicted a storm, and was never wrong. Against his better judgement, Taabow agreed._

"It was great at first. Getting the first hand experience and being surrounded in a room of masters. There were going to be three tests. First the written exam. I was okay with it, even though I neglected by studies. Then...there was the next test."

 _One the masters from the west brought the next test to the table. "The Run of Death. Our students race through the Lost Forest. Whoever makes it out alive will move on to the next phase." The master received a yawn of bore from one of the other masters. "Did I mention they're allowed to kill each other."_

 _That last sentence rubbed Yamcha the wrong way; he knew injustice when he heard it. Without thinking the young heir yelled in frustration. "Are you crazy?! As if the Lost Forest isn't a big enough death trap. You're giving them the permission to kill each! Where's your honor? Don't you care about your students?!"_

"To this day I still believe I was in the right. However it didn't matter. I outright disrespected the master, my father was furious with me. I was told that I was to fight in a duel of swords. I was prepared to fight too. That was when I thought I would be fighting master Pou from the west, but I wasn't. You see I was in my father's conference room at the time, so I unintentionally disrespected him."

 _Yamcha bowed before his father. He could feel his father furiously standing over him._

 _"Stand up, boy, and fight." His father demanded._

 _"I won't fight you, father." Yamcha respected his father too much to let it come to this. He didn't care how shameful he looked. He wouldn't let it end to this._

 _"You are a disgrace to our family name." Were the last words Yamcha head before he was kicked on his back and given a mark he wouldn't forget._

/

Yamcha showed Tarble the giant mark coming from his chest to his torso. Feeling like Tarble saw enough Yamcha put his shirt back down. "Because I refused to fight my father deemed me as a disgrace and told me never to come back unless I have redeemed my honor. I took a worthless sword, met Puar, and we became desert bandits."

Tarble had to take in the story Yamcha just told him. It must have taken a load of courage to tell someone that. "Yamcha...I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Yamcha said, not wanting or needing pity. "That's why I took that loss so hard because it reminded me of that day. How I officially became a disgrace."

For the first time Tarble felt like he could relate to Yamcha. "If it makes you feel any better I'm a disgrace too. I'm the ex pacifist prince of a race of blood thirsty warriors."

"That's rough, buddy."

/

Around sundown Yamcha and Raditz entered a fight of insults that turned into a straight out fist fight. When they realized that it was getting late the two of them went back to Oolong's RV.

Yamcha realized that this was his chance to ask the question that he had been wondering for awhile. "Raditz can I ask you something?"

"I would prefer it if you did not, but go ahead." Raditz replied.

"A couple of days ago we fought those ninja. You stood by my side, why is that?"

Raditz stopped in his tracks; he knew exactly where Yamcha was getting at. "We may dislike each other. If it were me instead of Tarble I would have killed you, but for now we're comrades. I wouldn't let one of my comrades go down so easily."

Raditz started walking again, but Yamcha stayed in place. Hearing that made him feel a new sort of comfort in his body. He didn't see Raditz as his friend right there, but now they were allies. Something told him he was going to be sticking with this group longer than expected.

/

The group gathered around a camp fire, even Raditz joined in. It was nothing but quiet. If he were meditating Raditz wouldn't mind, but he wasn't and he expected camp fires to be more alive than this.

He looked to the one person that could bring this camp fire alive. "Tarble, start singing." Raditz needed to be entertained and Tarble was the only one who could do it.

Tarble immediately grew red with embarrassment when he felt the eyes of everyone on him.

"You can sing, Tarble?" Bulma asked.

"Yes." Tarble shamefully admitted.

"Well, then sing for us, man." Yamcha encouraged.

"But I don't even have a ukulele." That was only part of Tarble's excuse. He never played in front of anyone other than Gohan and Raditz before.

All seemed lost, then a light bulb popped over Puar's head. "I have an idea!" In a puff of smoke Puar transformed into a ukulele. "Play me."

 _"Damnit."_ Tarble couldn't refuse; he had to play. He reluctantly took the the Puar-ukulele in his hands. His limps quivered with the first strum. _"Here it goes."_

"Isn't this such a beautiful night,

Whoah, we're underneath a thousand shining stars."

The stars indeed shined bright above the group. They were perfect for a night like this.

"Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different,  
Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are."

Bulma nudged Yamcha's shoulder. The latter blushed with a small grin.

"Look at this place, look at your faces.  
I've never seen you look like this before."

Tarble directed that to Raditz who did look differently than usual. He might have been the journey, it might have been him going into heat. The important thing was that Raditz was slowly changing for the better.

"Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different,  
Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are."

This implied to the entire group. None of them expected to be here, right now, but here they were.

"Look at this place, look at your faces.  
They're shining like a thousand shining stars  
Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different,  
Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you don't you let yourself just be somewhere different.  
Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be whoever you are."

/

A/N: Welp I'm finally done. Next chapter will be the end of this saga. Will the gang get their wish? Does Pilaf have another trick up his sleeve? What consequences will either side face for summoning the dragon? Find out next time.

Review and Response.

 **Toaneo07 Ver2.0**

 **a question, raditz is more stronge of goku in that moment of the canon?**

Raditz came to earth stronger than Goku and has been training since then. So yes he is. Tarble would be barely above Goku's level, but he lacks the fighting spirit and talent. Though that'll change soon.

( **Chapter 1) daughterofrisingsun**

 **Decided to check out some of your work and was pleasantly surprised to find this. Raditz's dream made me laugh out loud. It was both amusing and very appropriate for a Saiyan.**

 **Nice work with Bardock. He's sympathetic to his family's plight but still believable and in character.**

 **Great start!**

I'm honored to hear that the author of one of my favorite stories on this site has taken an interest in one of my stories. I'm happy to hear you think I stayed true to the characters nature. Thanks.

 **(Chapter 2) daughterofrisingsun**

 **It seems that Gohan is slowly growing on the distrustful, wary Raditz. But he's still a typical Saiyan. Tarble apparently feels that he has found acceptance and a place to call home. Great job!**

I like to think of Gohan and Raditz relationship like the relationship of Iroh and Zuko. He wants the best for his adoptive grandson and wants to send him on the right path.

I believe that if Tarble were ever introduced to earth at a younger age he would have loved it.

 **Guest**  
 **Are you ever going to do power levels?**

I won't be doing power for a few reasons. First reason: The characters are only as strong as the plot requires them to be. Second:

I have mentioned scouters and alluded to power levels, but there aren't any clear numbers. The reason for this is because, from what I have seen/read of both the anime and the manga, a fighters "power level" cannot actually be assessed and calculated empirically. From what I understand of ' _ki_ ' , it is an combination of a person's physical strength, will power or motivation, and their spiritual awareness. Of those three things, only one of them can be analyzed and calculated empirically. You cannot measure a person's will or spiritual awareness, you can only measure physical strength. So a power level could only give you one third of the information you would need. That makes stating their power levels pretty pointless in my opinion. Kanzenshuu, an unofficial Dragon Ball database, also states that, "the entire point of introducing [power levels] was to show how unreliable and meaningless they were." So, you will never see a power level stated in my story as a number. I will compare one character to the other apon request.

 **guest 16**  
 **im wondering but are there going to be some cannon parings in your story? just asking. still like the story good job**

If you know me you know I'm more of a canon guy than a fanon guy. Yeah, it's nice to see Goku and Bulma, but I will always prefer Goku and Chi-Chi. Of course with new characters and new settings things are bound to change. There's only one canon couple set in stone, but I won't reveal it until it becomes obvious.

That's all folks.


	8. Eternal Dragon, Shenron!

Two shadowy figures looked through the window, then passed by it after seeing every occupant inside. The second the passed by Raditz nose started to sniffle; he tried to ignore it, but it wasn't possible. The saiyan finally took a wiff and from there he recognized the devine scent. She was here; he had to see her.

Mai signaled Shu to be quiet, then she pulled a container of knockout gas from her pocket. Pilaf had given them one final chance to get the Dragon Balls. There wasn't any second chances. Mai truly didn't want to do this, but she didn't have a choice.

"Just to recap: We knock them out with this canister, take the balls, take them to Pilaf, and world domination." Mai recapped.

"So, I've been thinking." Shu started. "Instead of taking the balls straight to Pilaf. Why not take the wish for ourselves ya' know. We wouldn't have to serve Pilaf ever again."

Mai had thought of it, but the one thing she wanted was already lost and couldn't be returned. "No. We have no right. Emperor Pilaf already promised us a life of luxury when he gets his wish."

"And you think he's going to follow through on that promise."

A chill went down their spine before the duo shakily turned around. There he was, Raditz. He was the one that frightened even emperor Pilaf. They've only been watching from afar since that encounter, and they saw what he was capable of.

Mai didn't know why, but Raditz seemed to have his full attention on her. Raditz started pacing towards her with a stern look on his face. Her body tensed up, and she was more terrified than she had ever been before.

He stopped right in front of her…and smiled.

Mai was filled with so much relief that she became weak at the knees.

 _"Thank Kami,"_ She thought. _"For a second there I thought he was-"_

Then she found herself pushed against the RV. Shu attempted to attack Raditz only to be kicked skyward effortlessly by Raditz.

Raditz faced her with a smile that only rubbed her the wrong way. "I've been waiting for this forever." He whispered into her hear.

Mai's eyes popped open; he was going to rape her! She couldn't let it happen; she came too far for this. Mai retaliated, bit Raditz in on hear then kicked him in the abdomen. Raditz was now on the ground in pain. Mai took this chance to get away, however fate was cruel to her and she fell due to a convenient rock on the ground. By the time she got back up on her knees Raditz was already above her.

"I'm impressed. You're made of tougher stuff than you look." Raditz commended. Living the life of crime it was only natural she had some fight in her. At this time again her scent entered his nostrils; he couldn't take it anymore. Raditz grabbed her by the collar, pulled her up and kissed her.

Unnoticed to him Mai had her eyes wide open. By this point in the kiss she began wondering if she was the crazy one because she still didn't separate the kiss.

Raditz finally separated their lips. Looked her up and down; she was still fantastic. A kiss was enough to satisfy his saiyan urges. Plus he didn't want their first time to be in a place so open; he wanted to make this woman his mate after all.

While Raditz was in thought Mai stood there stunned and confused. She was sure she was about to get raped. Not that she was complaining; she would rather have a forced kiss than forced sex. She shook it off remembering her mission; she obviously couldn't be this guy in a one-on-one fight. That's when she remembered the canister in her hands.

She prepared to throw the canister at the brat. Just as she was about to throw it, Raditz looked up to her, causing her to quickly pull it back.

"I never caught your name." Raditz said.

"My name? It's Mai."

"How old are you?"

Mai felt a tad uncomfortable giving away her personal information to the man that almost raped her. She could lie, but she had no reason to. Maybe he would let her go if she told the truth. "I'll be seventeen starting next month."

Raditz nodded. "Mai I'm going to be straight forward with you. You've put me into heat, now I can't get off my mind."

"I don't understand." Mai truthfully told him.

"I want you to leave Pilaf and be my mate. As a saiyan I fight for you."

Mai was stunned to hear this; she couldn't possibly go through with this. She barely even knew the guy. At least with Pilaf she had a chance to be happy again. What could this monster offer her? "Thanks, but no thanks. Pilaf would make my life I living hell if I went against him. You're out of your league." Raditz stared at her blankly like he didn't hear a word she said. "Didn't you hear me? I'm not interested!"

Raditz grabbed her arm. "I didn't ask for your compliance."

Mai couldn't believe what happened next.

/

"You kidnapped someone?!"

Everyone looked at Raditz who was standing in front of Mai. The latter had already tried to runaway, but with Raditz inhuman speed he caught her with no problem.

Bulma was the first to scold him. "I know you're a space alien, but that is not how we do things on earth!"

Yamcha was the next. "I might not be the expert on women, but I know this is definitely not okay. You talk to them, ask them out on dates, but kidnapping is can land you in prison."

Tarble followed. "Raditz I'm just as confused on how humans operate as you are. Kidnapping wasn't even something we did on vegeta. Please let this confused woman go."

Raditz had his arm crossed; his fingers tapping on his arms impatiently. "Are you done? Good. Like it or not she's our new ally. I don't care if it had to be done by force."

Bulma was fuming as got into Raditz face. "Listen here, buster. This is earth and we don't kidnap people here. Now what you're going to do is let this girl or I'll-"

"She can help us get the final Dragon Ball." Raditz told her knowing she couldn't resist her desire.

Bulma changed her mood quick; she wanted her wish more than anything. She still remained emphatic to Mai. "Sorry, sis. I bet we can let you go after we get our wish."

Mai gave a vengeful look towards Bulma. The blue head took the sign and stepped away.

Unlike Bulma Yamcha and Tarble weren't willing to give up so easily. "Raditz...I can't approve of this." Tarble told him. Raditz was his friend-best friend, but he couldn't condone this. "How about we just let her go and forget this ever happened."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Tarble. You see, not only did I kidnap her because she put me in heat." Raditz took note of the sudden stutter on Tarble's face. "She's also our prisoner. If we let her go now she'll continue to do bad."

Tarble still didn't want heat to be Raditz excuse, but of course there was also the problem with her being a villain and could continue to do bad. Maybe it was possible to turn her. "We should at least try to talk to her. Make her feel comfortable as we go."

"That can be arranged." Raditz said with a smirk that just rubbed Tarble the wrong way.

Several minutes later Raditz sat next to Mai on the couch; he found that Oolong was there being a pervert. It took one death glare from Raditz for the pig to back off. Mai looked at Raditz angrily, then turned away. "You're a fool. Pilaf might be short, but he's a demon from hell."

"I somehow doubt that. You haven't seen my full strength." Raditz told her; he saw the imp before and he measured his power. The imp was nothing to him. It made him question why Mai stuck around him. "You can't really be happy with him."

"I'm not." Said Mai.

"Then what's he offering you? Money? What does he have against you that you can't rebel? You could leave anytime you wanted. Build a better life for yourself. Instead you stick around him like a lap dog."

Mai finally broke. "I'm scared, okay! You don't know Pilaf like I do; he's a monster that will take everything you love away. If anyone should know it's me! I've been his slave for eleven years!" Mai snapped; she had been holding that in for a long time. It was eleven years of hell with Pilaf. She would love to get away from him more than anything else in the world and follow her dream. It was a fruitless thought seeing that she was a angel trapped on a demons chains. "Well?" She asked Raditz.

"Well...if you ask me eleven years is far too long." Raditz answered leaving room for question. "If you've been living under a monster for eleven years, you should have developed into a bigger monster and take him out. I would have thought you developed a warrior instinct before now."

Raditz waited for a response from Mai, but she was left speechless. "You don't deserve all the crap he's put you through. You should stand for yourself now," Raditz remembered the bane of his existence. The one person he hated with every fiber of his body. Ironically he made him what he was today. "Otherwise you'll regret it."

/

The group (and their prisoner) were closing in on the final Dragon Ball located in Pilaf's castle. The group approached the massive door that was blocking the entrance into the castle.

"According to the Dragon Radar the Dragon Ball is located somewhere in that castle." Bulma them as she looked up from the Dragon Radar.

"We shouldn't go in that way." Their reluctant companion warned. "Knowing Pilaf he already has a trapped set up. There's another way into the castle."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Puar asked. "You've been working with that Pilaf guy the whole time. What if you betray us?"

Mai growled before she went off on the cat. "Listen, you freakish transforming cat. I am not inclined to your team, so therefore I can't betray you. I'm most likely on Pilaf's hit list by now. Leaving me to reluctantly have a temporary truce with you. Remember after all this is over I don't want anything to do with any of you ever again."

Puar with Yamcha and Tarble were shocked by the woman's sudden vicious attitude. Mai personally didn't care; she just wanted out. "There's another way in around the side. If we play our cards right we can get in without being detected."

The rest of the group nodded, then followed Mai. Little did any of them know that they were already being watched from a screen by Pilaf himself. The blue imp was quite ticked that his most valuable henchmen betrayed him for a group of lowlifes.

"So Mai thinks she can betray me and get away with it. And here I was thinking I whipped her straight. Now what happened to Shu?" Shu was a loyal, but dumb dog. Pilaf wouldn't be surprised if he gotten himself killed. So naturally he came to that conclusion. "He's no loss, and neither is Mai. After I have all the Dragon Balls I won't need her."

Pilaf changed the camera to show the group had infiltrated his castle. The blue imp revealed a button hidden in his chair and pressed it. First walls appeared, blocking off their exist, then sleeping gas came and knocked them out.

Pilaf smiled like a demon with his plan setting in motion.

/

Raditz was the first to wake up on the stone cold floor; he didn't realize it until he observed his surroundings, his head still in a daze. Following his awakening was Yamcha, Tarble, Oolong, and Puar.

"What happened?" Yamcha asked, holding his head trying to remember the event that caused them to pass out.

Tarble came into view rubbing his head as well. He took a scope around, the first question coming to his mind was, "Where's Bulma?"

"And Mai?" Raditz continued.

Both of the females were absent. It took Oolong to notice the disappearance of some certain artifacts as well.

"More importantly...where's the Dragon Balls?" The concerned pig asked looking from his left to right.

"Damnit," Raditz hit his fist against the wall in anger, gaining everyone's attention. "I gave Bulma my-I mean...our Dragon Ball for safe keeping. Pilaf must have realized he was one short, then took Bulma as captive."

"Okay...but why Mai?" Oolong asked.

"Do I really have to explain? Pilaf is more than likely furious that she betrayed him. Now he wants revenge." Even if it wasn't in her will, Raditz noted. If that blue imp did anything that would cost them their wish, hurt Mai or Bulma; he would crush his skull. "Tarble use a kamehameha to get us out."

It was worth a shot. Tarble stepped into stance, then charged his energy. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" The wave blasted through his hands, and into the wall, but the wall stood undefeated. "Damnit. Raditz I need your help."

Raditz nodded positively; he observed the wave twice now. Like Tarble it shouldn't be difficult for him to pick up.

The two saiyans were parallel to each other as they ignited their cupped hands. Then they began chanting.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" With their combined might they pushed their hands forward, launching the wave through their hands, into the wall that blocked their path.

However the wall still stood. If this were a person it would be mocking them right now.

Raditz wouldn't stand for mockery. "AGAIN!"

Tarble positively nodded; he wasn't ready to through in the towel yet. Together, once more, they fired the wave through their hands and into the wall.

Yamcha stood behind, feeling useless: he was a weakling. He didn't want to admit, but he knew in his heart that he was. His father cursed him with the scar to prove him. When he was banished he took the life of a bandit to try and escape those thoughts; he picked on those weaker than him because it gave him a false sense superiority.

However all that changed when he met Tarble, and his group by extension. Tarble defeated him, it reminded him of the day of his banishment. His defeat reminded him of honor. The honor that his father tried to teach him, but Yamcha was foolish enough to ignore him. That was why he was ready to let Tarble and his friends go. If Tarble hadn't forced (persuaded) him into joining him Yamcha would have most likely forgotten about it the next day.

When he joined them he learned that they weren't humans, they were aliens. And they were out of his league when it came to power.

Is this how it was always going to be? Even Raditz had a higher sense of honor than him. _"I won't be Yamcha the Disgraced anymore."_

His mind had been open; he couldn't keep avoiding his past. What he had to do was fight for a new path. He was ready to change.

"Ka...me..."

"Yamcha what are you doing? Your body can't take a kamahameha."

"Ha...me..."

"Yamcha don't!"

"HA!"

Now with the power of three kamahameha waves the prideful wall broke down.

Yamcha could feel the burn in his hands. After affects of the kamahameha wave. The new man cracked a smile, then instantly his smile cracked and his body gave out on him.

"Did he die?!" Tarble asked, concerned. Poking the body with his poll, waiting for a reflex.

Raditz saw some breathing in Yamcha's chest. "He's still alive, but his body will be paying the consequences." Raditz confirmed. How foolish was Yamcha to ignore his and Tarble's warning? He could have gotten himself killed. Fate apparently felt generous today. "Puar and Oolong. You two stay here and watch after Yamcha. Me and Tarble are going after the girls."

/

Meanwhile Pilaf was going through methods to get the seventh Dragon Ball.

"Where is the seventh Dragon Ball? I need all seven to wish for world domination. You will give it to me now!" Pilaf sounded like a toddler that didn't get his way.

Bulma gave him the courtesy of the middle finger. "Screw you, you half baked grimlin. If they belong to anyone, it's me. If I were you I would be shitting bricks right now. I bet my entire fortune that Tarble and the others have already escaped and are heading this way."

Pilaf growled. "Give me the Dragon Ball or I'll be forced to kill you!"

"You wouldn't." Bulma didn't take Pilaf's threat seriously. Despite the imp having her chained up.

The focus went to Mai who had a look of fear on her face. "Don't be foolish; he would! He's crazy!"

Confirming what Mai said Pilaf laughed like a maniac. "You would wise to listen to her; she knows what she's talking about. She watched me kill her parents." He planned on sending Mai to them very soon too. First he needed her to witness his world domination.

"What?" Bulma said with a squeal inn her voice. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm evil," Pilaf laughed. Pilaf turned to Mai before he told his terrible tale. "You see, Mai is my most valuable henchmen. Not because of her strength, because of her mind. Have you ever heard of the Renchi family?"

Bulma recalled catching wind of the name. "Yeah. They were a family of inventors until they were mysteriously killed one night. Their daughter wasn't anywhere to be found, but it's presumed she's dead."

Pilaf gave Bulma the a moment to put it together.

Bulma expected to explain further, so when he didn't she thought it should be obvious what he was trying to explain. Mai was around the age the lost Renchi child would be. From what Pilaf implied she was a highly skilled mechanic.

That's when it all came together.

"You're the...you're the lost Renchi girl." Bulma concluded, pointing her finger to Mai. The latter was like a flood gate...until she became overwhelmed with water and broke down. "You monster! You deserve all the hell that's coming to you."

"Whatever you say, kid. If I don't get my Dragon Ball in the next ten seconds, I'll be taking you down with me."

"If I give you the Dragon Ball, will you promise to let Mai go?"

Pilaf had no intention on releasing a traitor, especially not Mai. There was the obvious fact that he wanted that Dragon Ball. "I promise." He lied through his teeth.

/

Raditz rammed through the wall (yes the wall) to find Bulma chained up on the wall. As he went to interrogate the woman Tarble came in through the door.

"Bulma, where's Pilaf and Mai?" Raditz quickly asked.

"He took her through a secret entrance with the Dragon Ball. You have to stop him." Raditz quickly made another hole through the wall to stop Pilaf. "Get me out of here first, you idiot!"

Raditz was already long gone.

At least Tarble was there to help her. "Don't worry, Bulma. I'll help you." It was up to Raditz now to stop Pilaf. That shouldn't be too much of a problem, right?

/

Pilaf dragged Mai outside on a wheelbarrow. When he found a good spot to someone the dragon he dumped Mai on the ground.

"Now, Mai, prepare to watch me take world domination. It was nice having you around, but honestly I don't need you anymore. It's not entirely a win-lose situation. You get to see your parents in the afterlife." Mai had already stopped listening, though Pilaf didn't notice. "Eternal Dragon Shenron!" Pilaf screamed.

As Pilaf summoned the dragon, Mai thought how she had gotten to this point. The monster killed her parents, then enslaved her; she did everything to his bidding. Including gathering the Dragon Balls. That's how she met the craziest group of people.

 _"You should have developed into a bigger monster and taken him out."_

What did he know?! She always got by in the world by doing what she was told. Otherwise she was shutdown. That's how it worked. She obeyed, she lived. There are those that are on top and those that are on the bottom. If you didn't know your place, you might as well be dead.

 _"I would have thought you would develop a warrior instinct before now."_

Warrior? Hah! Warriors were savage monsters like Pilaf. Why would she develop into on of those. She had brains. Brains could triumph over brawns. That was the one lessons her father taught her.

She needed to stay strong.

She needed to stay smart.

She needed to stay alive.

Need?

She had no idea why it finally made sense to her. It was like the entire world was new and different.

This whole time she sticked to what she needed to do. To what others wanted her to do, but not once did she consider doing what she wanted to do. And the more she did what they needed her to do. The more isolated and dependent she became.

 _"All this time I've..."_

She wanted to cry, but she was already dried out. It was time to take her stand.

/

A huge ray of golden light, shooting up into the dark skies. Raditz was running towards the light, with only one person on his mind. Soon, he was close enough to see it.

The eternal dragon Shenron. He tall, no enormous enough to take on the heavens himself. He shined in a golden pillar of light.

" **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. FAREWELL.** "

Just like that Shenron dispersed. The Dragon Balls shot up into the sky and went flew off to Kami knows where.

All he could see now was Mai chained up on the ground. When he walked up to her, she was...smiling. He lifted her up on her legs and began to untie her.

"Hey, Raditz."

"What happened to Pilaf? No, what happened in general?"

"I intercepted the wish. I wished for Pilaf to get lost."

"Nowhere specific?"

"He could be in hell for all I care."

Raditz finally broke the chains. "I'm proud of you."

Once the chains dropped Mai looked into the sky. "What are you looking at?" Raditz asked as he looked up. Once he did he immediately regretted it.

"Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?"

/

Tarble and Bulma ran side by side to catch up to Raditz. Their heads snapped right when a giant ape foot kicked the walls down behind them, launching them from their feet and into the air. Tarble regained traction, but Bulma hit the floor.

"Bulma!" Tarble helped the capsule corp heiress onto her feet; he carried her on his shoulder as they went to investigate what attacked them. It was what Tarble feared. "Oh Kami. This is bad. This is really bad."

"Where the hell did that giant ape come from? Tarble tell me what's going on." Bulma said.

"As long as we have a tail a saiyan will transform into a giant, monstrous ape on a full moon. That ape you see there, that's Raditz."

A look of horror crossed Bulma's face; she looked to Raditz on his rampage, then back to Tarble. "Wait, if that's true then how come you don't have a tail?"

"I cut my tail off every time it grows back. I don't want anything to do with one after...the accident."

Bulma looked away from Tarble, then back to Raditz; she took a closer look this time. In his right palm he held Mai. "Oh shit."

/

Yamcha awoke to a loud rumbling on the ground; he sat up, rubbing his head, then saw Oolong and Puar running around like chickens with chopped heads.

"Ugh...what's happening?" He asked.

Puar and Oolong halted, then Puar ran up to Yamcha tugging his arm. "Yamcha we gotta go go go! Now!"

"Why?"

"GGGGRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"

The world around them rumbled. Something big was approaching them, fast. Yamcha could still barely stand. In fact he couldn't stand at all; he looked up to see the giant ape approaching them through the glass ceiling.

Yamcha we have to go!" Puar screamed.

"Damnit. I can't move." Yamcha told the blue cat. With their doom coming even closer, Puar held onto Yamcha tight and the former bandit did the same.

/

"Hey!" Tarble shouted from the sky, with a energy blast in his hand as Raditz turned his attention towards him. "Over here!" Tarble fired the blast at Raditz to entice the ape to chase him.

"Tarble what the hell are you doing?!" Oolong screamed in disbelief. Tarble fired another blast and flew away, leading Raditz away.

"I'm distracting him so one of you can cut off his tail." Tarble explained. "Oolong you have to do it!"

Oolong became confused. "Why me? I'm not a hero. I'm just a pig." Oolong slowly backed away, frightened.

"You have to!" Tarble fired another blast at Raditz, infuriating him.

Oolong truly didn't want to go against this beast. But he knew sometimes a pig's gotta do what a pig's gotta do. With a bold look on his face, Oolong charged forward. "I'm a coward, I don't want to be a hero, I don't want to save the day, this stinks, and these boxers are shaping me."

Oolong transformed into a giant pair of scissors and sliced Raditz tail off. Raditz quickly turned back to normal. Him and Mai began falling down, the wind blowing in their face. Tarble swooped down, grabbing Mai before she could splatter on the ground. Raditz hit the ground with a loud thud.

/

The next morning Raditz felt the rays of sunlight land on his skin. He woke up with a huge space of blankness in his head from last night. The first face he saw when waking up was Yamcha.

"He's awake!" Yamcha called to the others. Soon everyone else, including Mai ran into the shack.

Raditz was still trying to piece the events from last night together. The amount of people in the room weren't helping. He stood up, then almost immediately he felt lighter. Something was missing. Raditz felt behind his back and that's when he found out his tail was missing. "What happened last night? Where's my tail?"

Tarble began to explain to Raditz what happened, only for Oolong to bud in and tell his version of the story. Even with Oolong's exaggerated version Raditz figured out what happened.

Raditz felt a knot twist in his stomach. _"I need to gain better control of that thing."_ Better being courteous; he had no control at all. He meditated every day. One of these days he would be able to control himself. "And nobody got hurt."

Mai had already asked them last night to not say a word. So without argument they agreed. "Nope." Tarble confirmed. Something occurred to Tarble. "Hey Raditz. Do you know what happened to the Dragon Balls?"

"They flew off when the wish was made." Raditz said with a grunt.

"I'm sorry, guys. I had no idea they were going to fly off." Bulma said softly. "So I've been thinking...why don't you guys, Yamcha, Tarble, and Raditz come live with me and Mai in the city? It'll be fun. You'll get all sorts of new experiences. And Yamcha I bet my dad can do something about that bounty on your head."

"You're going with Bulma?" Raditz asked Mai.

"Mhm," Mai nodded delightfully. "Bulma offered me a job at Capsule Corporation. I'm going to start doing what I want for a change and change my life around."

"That's great to hear." Raditz said. At least she wasn't working with Pilaf anymore; she deserved better. "I doubt there's anything in the city that'll interest me. Besides I have training with Master Roshi. I've wanted to train under him for a long time now."

"Yeah...me too." Tarble said with a smile, rubbing the back of his head. "I want to come with you to the city Bulma, but for now I want to stick with Raditz. But I promise that I will join you one day."

That just left Yamcha. "As soon as I recover, I'm training too." Yamcha said as he threw down some capsules that contained his motorcycle. "Raditz, Tarble. There's a tournament taking place eight months from now. I challenge you both there."

"You're on, Yamcha." Raditz responded. "Try not to get yourself killed before then." He said as Yamcha rode off into the desert with Puar.

After waving goodbye to Yamcha, Tarble turned around to Bulma. "We'll see each other again someday, right?"

"Of course!" She promised. "You're welcome at my place any time. You too, Raditz." She smiled at the boulder saiyan.

Before taking off, Raditz looked at Mai with a warm smile. "I'm leaving. Are you going to miss me?"

"Ha, you wish. By the time you see me again, I probably won't even remember you." Mai said with a smug.

"I find that hard to believe." Raditz turned his back, ready to take off. He looked down to Tarble, both of them nodded at each other with a smile. "I'll race you there."

With that they both soared into the sky.

/

 **A/N:** Phew. I hope you stuck around to the end of this saga. If you decoded the message back in chapter 3 you know there's some trouble coming to our heroes way.

Raditz and Mai are by no means a couple. They still have some development to go through to make them seem believable. If you didn't catch it this chapter, yes, I changed Mai's age to seventeen.

I know I sorta wrote Shu and Pilaf off, but trust me they're still needed characters.

 **Armcannos34**

 **I'm getting a avatar the last airbender vibe from yamcha's past. Interspersion, of course it could just be me. Great chapter**

Now that I looked back it is somewhat similar to Zuko's past. I'll have to change that later.

 **fanakatsuki**

 **Awesome story you know. I am wondering. Will goku appear in this story later? Like after namek.**

Thanks. I can't spoil when Goku (Kakarot in this story) will make a appearance. Who knows? He could already be dead.


	9. Ghost? Blasphemy

The first and last time Raditz had been to Kame House was when he needed master Roshi for the fan, back when they were on a adventure for Dragon Balls. Like last time it was quiet, with there only being two occupants in house, on being a old man.

"Hoi," an ancient voice came beneath Raditz ankles. "Tarble, it's great to see you again."

Tarble gave a happy expression as he laid eyes on the turtle. The saiyan held back the urge to hug the ancient turtle. "Hoi, Turtle. I've been well. We came to start training with Master Roshi. Is he around?"

Turtle turned his head slightly to the left, then lifted his flipper, pointing to the door. "Master Roshi is inside catching up on his readings."

"I'll go get him then." Turtle tried to stop the kid from going in, but Tarble easily flew past him. Ignorant to the message behind "readings". With Tarble inside that left Raditz and him together.

Turtle's eyes narrowed into a annoyed slants. "Oh, you're here too."

Raditz tried not to let his anger get the best of him. _"Don't let him get to you, Raditz. You're here for training, not to beat this little shit into the ground."_

Raditz turned around to face the turtle entirely. "Listen here, you lowlife. I'm Raditz, the strongest saiyan on this planet. Compared to me you're nothing. If I wanted I could send you and this island to the bottom of the sea."

Turtle prompted himself up with his back flippers, practically standing like a human in a martial artist stance. "You're a very mean person, that's what you are."

"Hold on there, boys." Roshi said as he came out of his home with Tarble behind him. Roshi was wearing his casual clothing. Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, sandals, and his turtle shell was absent. "It's alright, Turtle. He's a friend."

Turtle backed down only because of his master's request. "I have my eyes on you." Turtle crawled away with a sigh.

"So, since you're both here, I'm assuming your journey has ended and you are ready to start your training."

Before either of the saiyans could respond, the conversation was interrupted by a bald boy; he attempted to make a dramatic entrance. Only, in Raditz eyes, to make a fool out of himself and land head first into the ground. Though the saiyan wanted to hold it back, he couldn't help but break into laughter.

/

Krillin was the youngest monk to ever leave the Orin Temple. Well, ran away to be exact. Everyone at the temple treated him like crap. So he ran away to train with Master Roshi, then he would become the greatest martial artist to live and show everybody they were wrong.

He rowed his boat to Roshi's island; he was surprised to see the master talking with two people, one male and the other female. _"Oh no...what if Master Roshi is training them. That means I just lost my spot. I can't let that happen."_

Krillin stood in front of his boat proudly, then leaped forward to make a dramatic entrance. However the fates played against him. He didn't expect for the shore to be as close as it was, and he landed face first into the sand.

 _"Oh great...now the master is going to think I'm a total loser."_ It didn't take long for him to be pulled out, but he already lost his dignity.

It was the stupid girl of all people to pull him out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Krillin grumbled. "Who are you two anyway? And what you doing with Master Roshi?"

"My name's Son Tarble." Tarble told him; he then presented Raditz. "And the grumpy one is Raditz. We are here to train with Master Roshi." Tarble explained.

"Girls can't do martial arts!" Krillin protested. Tarble's eyes widened in confusion, and his cheeks turned red in embarrassment. Raditz cackling laughter could be heard from the background. "And certainly not big oafs like you!" Raditz laughter immediately ceased. "I've traveled all the way from Orin Temple. If anyone's training with the master it's me."

"Now listen here, shrimp." Raditz stood tall over Krillin to deliver a proper scare. "I could beat you senseless while blind. I-and Tarble by extension-deserve the old man's training more than you."

"Says who? The rock in your head that you call a brain." Krillin fired back. The saiyan and earthling glared down into each others eyes with Tarble in the middle.

"Um...I'm a boy." Tarble said, not sure if anyone had heard him.

"Boys, please." Roshi moderated, getting their attention. "I'm happy to see you're all enthusiastic about fighting. Krillin, Raditz and Tarble have already proven themselves. Training two students is already going to be a hassle. I don't know if I'm ready for three."

Krillin's attitude took a sudden change; he took a new manipulating demeanor. "That's too bad, I had some great reading material too." The former monk gave Roshi a glimpse of the magazines he had in his knapsack. The turtle hermits eyes lit up like stars. Then dispersed when Krillin closed his knapsack and slowly walked away. "Guess I'll have to find another master to train me. I think there's a crane hermit who would be-"

"Wait!" Roshi called. Krillin stopped, though it was obvious that he wasn't going anywhere. Roshi cleared his throat. Then said, "Congratulations, Krillin. It seems you've passed part one of being granted my training." Raditz sweatdropped; he almost couldn't believe this was his master for the next six months. "For part two, you have to find me a beautiful woman to go on a hot date with."

Krillin almost questioned his master to be. "Sure thing, master! I won't let you down!"

/

Mai had woken up feeling like she slept on a bed made of clouds; she hadn't slept in a decent bed for the longest time. The last time she slept like this was the night before she was kidnapped. Afterwards she had drifted out of the life of luxury. Now that Pilaf was gone she had walked right back into it. Only, things were different now; she wasn't the defenseless girl anymore. Mai had been exposed to things she could never forget. Same lifestyle, different person.

Seconds after she had woken up a knock was on her door.

"Come in." She said.

It was Bulma at the door, and came into her room. The bluenette was in wearing more casual clothing. It only made sense since she wasn't hunting for Dragon Balls anymore. "Hey Mai. So how did you sleep?"

"It was decent." Mai answered.

"That's...great. Well, listen. Why don't you get dressed and take a shower. Afterwards come find me down in the laboratory. There's some people who want to meet you."

Mai already had an idea of what "some people" meant. She was part of a famous family after all. It probably crippled the world when they fell. The people that wanted to meet with her were most likely other scientist, important ones. "The world wants to know its heiress of the Renchi family has returned." Mai said; she couldn't less excited.

"Yeah, you got that right." Mai scoffed, then looked down at the floor. "I know you don't want to go through with this Mai, but you know scientist. They have to see it to believe it. It won't take more than ten minutes."

Mai sighed. The day had just begun and she was already wishing it was over. She didn't want to meet with anybody; she thought this would be a simple straight forward job, but life was never that simple. "I'll go only on the condition that we go into town straight after."

"Sure." Bulma smiled. "Remember Mai, hot shower and down in the lab."

After Bulma closed the door behind her Mai blinked. "Wow, they heat their water here. I can get used to this."

/

Tights flew across the mountains in her jet, into a palace that was hidden to the world, save those that knew about it. There were guards all over the palace that could kill her, but they wouldn't. She was practically one of them after all.

"Tights?" General White came over to greet her. "What are you doing here?"

"Business." Tights affirmed, sounding like she meant those words. "I need to see to General Red now. Something has happened that could greatly benefit the army."

White firmly nodded. "Men," His men stood firmly tall at his call. "Escort miss Tights to Commander Red. Don't let her slip away either."

The guards had led Tights straight to Red, the leader of the Red Ribbon Army. Tights was the bridge between him and Gero. Red would transfer information to her, and she would transfer it to Gero, and vice versa. Ever since Gero took her in the old scientists very rarely visited the base himself.

"Commander Red, I have an offer you can't refuse." Tights leaned forward, with her hands placed on the table. "As you know I still have my connections to Capsule Corp. I've recently heard that the heiress to the Renchi family has returned. Do you know what this could mean for us? If she's as smart as her parents the Red Ribbon Army could be unstoppable."

"Wait...she's on our side?" Red asked.

"Well, no, but that brings me to what I need. I need you to send some of your men to capture her and bring her here to me. With the proper treatment we can have her loyal to the army." Tights explained. Surely Red understood that this wasn't an opportunity that they could pass up.

Red exhaled a big puff of smoke. "So you're telling me this girl could be what the army? Black, send Colonel Violet to capture this girl, pronto." Black nodded, then dashed out the door. "So Tights. While you're here mind telling me Gero's latest project."

"You'll be pleased to know that Doctor Gero is revisiting his android project. He has always been enthusiastic about it."

"Androids, pah!" Red lit his cigar. "You mean like that lousy piece of metal in the basement? Tell Gero that I want something that will benefit the army now."

Tights concealed her anger that brewed because of Red. "Commander, though I see your point, that incident was years ago. With time comes knowledge and believe me Gero has a lot of it. No one could touch us with androids. All we need is more of your funding."

Red nodded negatively. "Not happening. I'm not wasting money on failures. Gero may be my head scientist, but I'm still his boss. He should be working on something more productive like weapons and armor."

"But-" Tights closed her own mouth before she mutter another word. She badly wanted to slap Red across his arrogant face, but she resisted the urge. "As you say commander. I'll won't be too far gone. Call me when the heiress arrives."

Tights never even left the base; she went down into the basement. She stared at the crate with nothing but anger.

"Look what you've done. Because of you Red sees Gero's work as useless. I can't have a constant reminder of disappoint around anymore. You're out of here."

Tights knew this...abomination had to go. She didn't know why she even bothered to keep it around. Maybe because once apon a time she actually liked the thing, or it was because she didn't see it as much of a nuisance before. "Oh well. The question is where am I going to send this thing?" Tights thought on in for a moment. "There is a village not so far from here. A new robot could be the first excitement they had in awhile."

/

As promised Bulma took Mai into the city. The meeting with the scientist could have gone worse. Mai was sure that she had gotten a few of them to hate her. It wasn't her fault that she didn't fit the long lost heiress stereotype that they wanted.

At least now she was away from it; her and Bulma were currently on the search for new clothes. All on CC of course. Mai was glad that she wouldn't be stuck wearing Bulma's wardrobe much longer. Granted it was only four the morning and afternoon, but Bulma's clothing made her feel...uncomfortable.

Mai's eyes wandered to an alley. There she saw a guy, pretty shady, selling off resources. Maybe this guy had something she needed. Without Bulma noticing, Mai slipped away into the alley where she met with the shady guy. "Excuse me, sir, maybe you can help me."

The man faced her with a nasty smug. "Sure thing, doll face."

Mai growing up in the environment she did, she wasn't fazed by the man's creepy vibe. She wasn't proud to say that she was used to it. "I need a weapon."

"What do you need a weapon for?"

The answer was simple: without a weapon she was left defenseless. She couldn't use nothing but wit. Not in this world.

Mai bushed around the question. Which was enough for the guy to give her a platinum knife. After paying the guy a reasonable price she went on her way.

Mai had later met back up with Bulma. The Capsule Corp heiress already had a bag in her hand.

"What's in there?" Mai asked.

"Just some training gear." Bulma answered. Mai raised a brow at her. "What can I say? I was inspired." Truth be told Bulma wasn't looking for strength. What she wanted was to unlock her ki.

After an hour of shopping, basic necessities and non basic necessities. The two teenage girls went into the food court. There they dined on a fruit salad. Another thing Mai had found foreign.

Mai looked down at her food wondering if it was safe to eat. She was positive that it wasn't poisoned. She was just wasn't sure if she would choke on this or not.

After taking a bite off a apple, Bulma looked up to notice this. "What's the matter Mai? Fruit isn't scaring you is it?" Mai faced her wondering what the girl was getting at. "If it is I could always get some guy to feed it to you."

Mai was insulted and showed it. "Very funny, I've had fruit before. Just not all in one." She told a half truth. There was one fruit that she hadn't recognized. It was...orange.

And of course that was the fruit that Bulma recommend she tried first. To prove that she wasn't a coward Mai took a bite. A rather small bite, but still. The orange it was so sweet...and juicy. She had to have more. Before she knew it her bowl was cleared of all oranges.

Bulma looked at her with astonishment. "I'm guessing you liked it."

"Mhm," Mai nodded with a smile on her face. Oranges were now her new favorite thing.

/

The following night.

Mai had a lot to get used to in Capsule Corp. Too many hallways and doors; she could barely found herself around. She wasn't normally claustrophobic, but with all these walls left to right she was losing her mind.

She didn't see her stalker until it was too late.

The figure took a step forward, enough for Mai to see his face. Well, mask. It was a komodo dragon mask. The next thing Mai knew, the masked figure was coming for swords pointed first.

Kami only knew how much Mai was cursing him right now.

/

Roshi's three students had enough. None of them could seem to get along and it was affecting their training. Raditz took his training very seriously, and so did Krillin. Tarble, not so much. In the end it was obvious they couldn't get anything done with all this bad chemistry floating around.

"Well, I think it's obvious." Raditz said. "Krillin I think it's time that you hit the road."

"What?! Why me?!" Krillin yelled. Appalled by Raditz suggestion, no, demand. This saiyan or whatever he was had some nerve.

"Me and Tarble have been training together our whole lives. The bad chemistry is here because of you. So, do us and yourself a favor and get lost."

"Here's a better idea: you and Tarble beat it." Krillin responded. "I've went through too much crap to come here only to be distracted by two wannabes."

Tarble could feel more discord than anyone else; he agreed that something had to be done. "Guys, we can't keep fighting each other. I can it. We're practically strangers, but we are going to be here together for awhile. Can't we at least try to get along?"

It could have ended there, but Krillin had to make a slick comment that finally released Raditz anger. He did the most logical thing, stepped over, and shoved Krillin to the ground.

The other boy stepped back, and an ugly look crossed his features before he returned the shove with another one of his own.

Raditz grabbed Krillin's wrist, and swung at him with his other hand. It hit Krillin wide, just across the shoulder. Krillin roared like an enraged lion-dillo, and took him down in a tackle. Raditz kicked the shorty off of him with his legs. Two were then engaged in combat; punching and kicking each other.

It was mostly a equal match, Krillin may have been shorter, but he made up for it with his strength. His strength was something that Raditz was surprised by. Neither one could easily give the other the upper hand over the other.

Tarble yelling at them telling them both to stop. The boys weren't listening to a thing he was telling them. Finally, the boy snapped out in rage, and pit himself in between them to stop the fight.

At first he tried separating them with the power pole. The magical pole extended; hitting Krillin and Raditz back against a tree. Tarble retracted his pole thinking the boys had learned their lesson.

"Are we done?" Tarble asked.

Little did he know that both the boys took this as a challenge. Together they mirrored each other as they ran up and both Tarble in the face.

Tarble realized now that he could only solve this with violence. _"I'm sorry,"_ When the fist separated from his cheeks the saiyan flew up quite the distance in the sky. He skyrocketed down with his power pole head first. Raditz and Krillin dropped back, but were still caught in the debris that came with the crash.

With the dust in the air Raditz couldn't smell properly. That's how he was caught off guard by a series of punches to his face. Somewhere in between punches he caught a glimpse of the culprit: Krillin. Raditz retaliated by grabbing both of Krillin's arms and headbutting the monk to the ground.

"Take that short stuff!"

Tarble tried to sneak attack on Raditz, but the saiyan was too quick for him. With every hit or kick Tarble threw, Raditz blocked. Tarble tried finding openings, but Raditz wasn't reluctant. The next second both the saiyans fist clashed. Looking into each other's eyes they could see the internal struggle they were going through to not break the clash.

Tarble lost.

Raditz knocked him back across the ground. With Tarble and Krillin down, Raditz believed he won. He looked down to admire his work. Krillin was regaining consciousness, but he worried little about the midget and turned away.

His mistake.

Krillin pounced forward and crashed his head into Raditz back. The latter fell to his knees; he was tiring out, but so was Krillin. Tarble was getting back up too. This wasn't good. He had underestimated Krillin, but he wouldn't make that mistake again.

"Saturday Crash!" The purple beam shot forward from his hand to Krillin. The Orin Monk was too stunned to make a move; he had never encountered anything like this. The monks spoke of one being able to conjure energy and command it. So this was it.

Krillin truly believed he would have died if Tarble hadn't used himself as a human shield. Tarble took the full impact. Together they were both sent flying back until Krillin's back hit a boulder and they fell to the ground, passed out.

Using the energy from that attack, Raditz passed out too.

Roshi found his students later on that night. He didn't mind that they fought because he knew this would be the last of it. After all Ox King and Gohan had fought, and they became the best of friends. It's gonna be hell getting these boys back home.

/  
Bulma woke up to the loud screams of a woman. Her instinct told her to jump from her bed and run to investigate. She didn't start processing who it could be until she was halfway there. Mai was only other woman in the building besides her, so that could only mean, _"Oh, Kami."_

She soon found her new friend on the ground, bleeding from her arm and chest. Bunny Briefs and Mr Briefs came in soon after her to see the horror.

"Well don't just stand there! Someone call the emergency room NOW!" Bulma commanded.

"Yes dear," Bunny Briefs nodded, then ran for the nearest phone.

Bulma's hands were shaking in horror. Mr Briefs put his hand over his daughters to try and calm her down. "Not now dad! Until they get here we need to do as much as we can. We need bandages." Like his wife before him Mr Briefs ran to get the aid kit.

Bulma put her hand on her friends face. Truthfully she wanted to vomit, but her stomach was too strong. "Stay with me Mai." Said girl had tried to speak, but Bulma stopped her. "Save your energy." Bulma would find whoever was responsible for this, and she would make sure justice was served.

/

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive and help Mai. The paramedics refused to let Bulma ride with them since she wasn't related by blood. That didn't stop the determined bluenette; she along with her mother and father followed them all the way to the hospital.

Then there was the emergency room. Obviously Bulma couldn't go in there, not while they were operating. Bulma waited, and waited; her parents tried to tell her Mai was in good hands and there was nothing to worry about. Though Bulma still refused to go home with them.

It seemed like forever, but Bulma was finally told by the doctor that she could come in. She ran in the room hoping she could talk to Mai. Unfortunately the doctors had already drugged her to sleep. At least she could sit here and wait. That's what friends were for.

/

Six days later Mai was ready to live the hospital. She had been ready to leave for some time now, but the doctors were against it. Mai wasn't going to fight them. It would be pointless. At least she had Bulma to keep her company. Bulma took care of her and when the bluenette had to leave for business; she had guards outside the hospital.

The ride home never felt more relaxing.

"Again, sorry that your first night didn't turn out so well." Bulma apologized as she stepped into the limo. As soon as she closed the door the door the driver pulled off. "I just don't know what happened. We have some of the best security ever."

Mai's response was simple and easy to understand. "I don't care for an apology. The only closure I can have is knowing that bastard that attacked me is behind bars."

"We are doing all we can to find him, Mai. I promise." Bulma said, but it wasn't as simple as Bulma made it sound. "It's like he vanished into thin air. The cameras didn't catch any sign of him. There's no fingerprints, footprints, nothing."

"So he's a ghost." Mai raised a brow. "If I would have known Capsule Corp was haunted I would have reconsidered my options."

Bulma faced her with a smug look. "Since when were you so sarcastic?"

Before Mai could respond the driver had unexpectedly stopped. Bulma questioned this, and the driver slowly turned around. "Sorry ladies," Started the female voice. "we're going on a little detour." The driver revealed themself to be a woman with purple hair. Her cap contained a symbol that Bulma recognized.

Violet pulled up the window that gave the drivers view. Afterwards the sleeping gas started coming out, then Bulma and Mai passed out on the floor.

/

"Master Roshi, I see you're back again." A humanoid sheep greeted. "It's been some time now. I see you have new students. Why aren't they just adorable."

"You can take those words back or I'll eat you for dinner!" Raditz barked.

"Yikes! Take what you need, Roshi. I'm gonna keep clear of this one." The humanoid sheep backed away.

"You'll have to excuse my friend; he has anger issues." Tarble told the sheep. "And a little humanphobic."

Roshi instructed wordlessly for his students to hold out their hands. Soon his students were holding cartons on their hands.

"Heavy enough for you?" Roshi asked with a slight tease in his voice.

"Uh, Master Roshi..." Krillin called to his master. His eyebrow was raised showing his confusion. "If you don't mind me asking. What does delivering milk have to do with training?"

"Wouldn't you rather figure that out for yourself?"

"Eh, not really."

"Well too bad." Roshi turned around to the long road. "Come on boys. This road isn't going to run itself." But then Roshi stopped for a quick second. "Almost forgot. Tarble and Raditz. You are both forbidden from flying during our training. Now let's get moving."

Though it was in his nature to accept a challenge. Raditz believed he was beginning to hate the old man. Krillin would do anything his master asked him to, if it meant he could get stronger. Tarble, well, the only training he knew of was getting his ass kicked. He thought he would like this much better.

Keyword being "thought".

/

 **A/N** _: Well, that was fun. If you're wondering why this chapter took longer than usual it's because I decided to take a break. I already have the next chapter mapped out, so it won't take as long._

 _Yes I decided to give Bulma and Mai their own saga because I honestly didn't want to rewrite the training alone. This lets me work with them more and give them a character outside of the saiyans._

 _For those of you who don't know who Tights is she's Bulma's canon older sister. Just like Vegeta was given a brother, Bulma was given a sister._

 _Now explaining why Krillin thought Tarble was a girl. This is part of a inside joke between me and some friends. If you know Cabba from DBS you would know he sorta looks like Tarble, and that for some odd reason, people thought he was a girl. So I wanted to play that here with Krillin thinking Tarble was a girl._

Review and Response:

 **fanakatsuki**

 **Oh boy i am looking forward for the training.**

If you like this you're going to love what I have next chapter.

 **Zelma**  
 **It's been while since the last time I checked fanfiction now I feel so bad cause I didn't give you a review, sorry...**  
 **I will hoping to next update )**

It's okay. At least you reviewed this chapter. I hope this chapter pleases you.


End file.
